CCS al estilo Ying Fa o Ying Fa al estilo CCS
by Danime chan
Summary: Buuu-huuu!, mi cuenta fue plagiada asi que volví a poner mi fic ^^' Para los que no lo conocían y para los que ya estan más que hartos de mis rarezas, lean y teman... o de preferencia rían
1. Un, no muy normal, día por la mañana

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA AL ESTILO YING FA   
O YING FA AL ESTILO CARD CAPTOR SAKURA  
  
NOTA: Esta es una historia transcrita del original que comenzó cuando me moría de sueño y aburrición en una "fantástica y emocionante" clase de historia del arte, los nombres de algunos personajes han sido cambiados y no es porque quiera protegerlos, sino porque a mi se me dio la gana!, MUAJAJAJAJA!  
  
Ninguno de los personajes de Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, porque si fueran míos... Muajajajaja... errrr... en qué estaba?... ah, si!, todos los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP y yo solo escribo esto con el fin de no dormir en la clase y de divertir al que lo lea, en resumen, no estoy haciendo dinero con esto... bueno tal vez un poco... MUAJAJA!, me haré rica!!!... oppps!, creo que otra vez estoy pensando en voz alta.   
  
No se asusten si leen algo que les suene raro, son palabras en japonés, ya que a mi me encanta hacer uso de mi pobre, vergonzoso y ridículo conocimiento de japonés... jajajajaja... ay ;_;  
  
  
Hace mucho, mucho tiempo... nah!, de hecho justo ahora, me estoy aburriendo terriblemente y de no ser porque estoy escribiendo, ahora ya estaría durmie... zzzzzzzz...  
  
Y bueno, ya que no tengo mas que 2 opciones que son: seguir escribiendo o ver la película que nos puso el profe y me aburro hasta morir... creo que mis opciones no son muchas ;_;  
  
Aquí mi compañera de al lado, Karla (quien se hace llamar Tomoyo) ya está más perdida en el mundo de los sueños... HEY!, toda la clase está durmiendo!, tal vez yo debería hacer lo mismo.  
  
Y bueno, ahora la historia...  
  
Ajem, y como decía, está es la historia de una muy aburrida Sakura que por querer tener algo que hacer, terminó escribiendo una sarta de tonterías, pero ya que Sakura (la de Card Captor Sakura) estaba aquí en esta historia, la Sakura de siempre (o sea, yo) se cambió el nombre por... errrrr... ajem... ummmm... Ying Fa!, porque es Sakura, pero en chino (muajajaja!, aún conservo el poder, ñaca ñaca!)  
  
En fin, comencemos...  
  
  
CAPITULO I "Un, no muy normal, día por la mañana"  
  
Todo inicia en la habitación de Sak... de Ying Fa!, son las 6:00am y la mamá de Ying Fa a la cual llamaremos... eh... llamaremos... MURASAKI!, porque le gusta el color morado... si, eso!... bueno, Murasaki trata de despertar a Ying Fa, pero como todos los días, es una misión imposible (Inserte música de misión imposible con todo y el sonidito de la mecha).  
Murasaki- Despiertaaaaaaa!  
Ying Fa- Mmmm... ñam, ñam... mmmmm... zzzzzzzzz...  
Murasaki- Estás despierta?  
Ying Fa- Mmmm... si Syaoran...  
Murasaki- Sa... Sya... o... qué???, bueno, ya levántate!  
  
(6:20am, aún no hay respuesta, parece ser que Ying Fa está en coma)  
Ying Fa- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... ñam ñam  
Murasaki- (Gritando como loca) DESPIERTA!, QUE NO VES QUE YA ES TARDE!?, YA SON LAS 8:00AM!!! 


	2. Todos a la escuela

HOLAAA!!!, aquí de nuevo escribiendo para que se entretengan!  
Como decía, Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece por que si así fuera Syaoran y Eriol serían todos MIOS!!!, Muajajajajaja... ehhhh... bueno, como sea, sigan leyendo!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CAPITULO II "Todos a la escuela"  
  
Después de lograr incorporarse, Ying Fa trata de levantar a los demás que están dormidos mientras Murasaki regresa a dormir... placidamente... en su suave y reconfortante cama... descansando y... zzzzzzzzzzzzz... EH!, QUÉ?... ahhhh... y en que estaba?...  
  
Ying Fa- Oye, despierta!  
Sakura- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...  
Tomoyo- (Con cámara en mano) Kawaii!, Sakura chan!, mira que linda se ve cuando duerme!!! *_*  
Syaoran- (Sonrojo) Errr... voy a despertar a los demás...  
Ying Fa- Sakura!, despiertaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
Sakura- Zzzz... ya voy Kero...  
Ying Fa- KERO?, acaso tengo cara de muñeco de peluche?, LEVANTATE! (Ying Fa jala las sábanas y Sakura cae de la litera)  
Sakura- Ouch... podrías ser más sutil para la próxima...  
Ying Fa- Bueno, de menos ya te levantaste. Ahora quiero que tu y Tomoyo se vistan y les digan a los niños que... (Ding, ding, ding!, el ratoncito en el cerebro de Ying Fa llegó al queso) Hanyaan!, mejor voy yo a decirles que se vistan!  
Touya- No te preocupes, ya estamos todos listos.  
Ying Fa- Rayos!  
Touya- No deberías meterte a bañar?  
Ying Fa- Más rayos!  
Touya- Sabías que faltan 35 minutos para las 7:00am?  
Ying Fa- Ra... ACK!, Rayos!, tengo que bañarme!... Preparen el desayuno! (Ying Fa se mete al baño)  
Sakura- Yo lo haré! ^-^  
Touya- Crees que voy a dejar que me envenenes así de fácil?... bueno, si quieres puedes hacerle el desayuno al mocoso ¬_¬ (Touya voltea y observa a Syaoran que no está muy lejos de ahí) 


	3. Conociendo a mis compañeros

HOE!, Aquí otra vez?, deben estar muy aburridos como para seguir leyendo esto...  
Jeje, bueno, recuerden que Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, así que no me demanden porque no tengo dinero!!!... bueno si tengo dinero, pero lo voy a gastar en otras cosas, así que déjenme en paz!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CAPITULO III "Conociendo a mis compañeros"  
  
Al fin llegamos a la escuela, todos están con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora ya que el papá de Ying Fa se siente en Formula 1 y hace competencias con todo el que se interpone en su camino, juro que si hubiera fuego en el camino parecería espectáculo de Monster Truck. Bueno, pero ahora hay que ponerle un nombre a mi papá... se llamará... ummm... Aoi, por que le gusta el azul... si, eso! 


	4. Y las clases dieron inicio

HOLAAAAA... tal vez se pregunten como es que tengo tanto tiempo como para ponerme a escribir esto, pero si estuvieran en mis clases lo comprenderían, no hacemos naaaaaaaada.  
Bueno, el típico yadda yadda, no me demanden, gracias, gracias!  
Lean y disfruten!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CAPITULO IV "Y las clases dieron inicio"  
  
En fin, después de conocer a algunos compañeros más, el maestro llega.  
Abel (o sea, el profe de la "divertidísima" clase de historia del arte)- Muy bien, el día de hoy vamos a ver OTRA de mis divertidas películas porque no tengo idea de que darles de clase y la verdad es que me agrada torturarlos!, MUAJAJAJAJA!  
Ying Fa- Y porque nos dices eso?  
Abel- Uh... no tengo idea...  
Ying Fa- Sakura!, deja de usar las cartas Clow!  
Tomoyo- Ajem!, cartas Sakura!  
Ying Fa- Como sea!  
(Sakura deja de usar la carta "The libra", la cual hace que las personas digan la verdad... Si la gente se lo está preguntando, si existe esa carta!)  
Sakura- Sabes?, en algo me debo entretener.  
Ying Fa- Si, bueno, déjalo para el final del semestre, cuando ya no me puedan afectar en mis calificaciones!  
Sakura- Ok.  
  
Abel nos pone a ver OTRA de sus divertidísimas películas que hablan de la vida de algún pobre diablo que hacía qué se yo. Todos en la clase están dormidos, hasta Abel está dormido, lo que pasa es que entrenó durante años en una secta Shao lín y ahora puede dormir con los ojos abiertos. Ying Fa estaría dormida de nos ser porque se puso a dibujar, Syaoran está dormido, pero igual está soñando con él y Sakura, un escenario lleno de flores y cosas así. Sakura está tratando de impedir que Kero se salga de la mochila mientras Tomoyo busca su cámara. Eriol está pensando en cosas malévolas (como de costumbre), Suppy está tratando de respirar dentro de la mochila de Eriol, Touya está empezando a creer que sería bueno ir a buscar a Yukito, y Nakuru está recargada sobre Touya, durmiendo.  
Ying Fa- Me pregunto donde estará Yukito...  
Syaoran- Podrías hablar en voz baja, trato de dormir.  
Ying Fa- Ok, ok.  
Sakura- (En voz baja) Kero chan, no puedes salir!, si te ven se va a armar un escándalo!  
Kero- Quién me va a ver?, todos están dormidos!... Sakura, no me digas que usaste la carta "The sleep"?  
Sakura- Claro que no!. Mira, la película que estamos viendo tiene poderes increíbles!, pudo dormir a toda esta gente... hasta Syaoran kun que tiene habilidades mágicas se quedó dormido!  
Kero- Y de qué es la película?  
Sakura- No lo sé, creo que por eso sigo despierta... bueno, ocúltate, que Eriol kun está despierto y no quiero que te vea!  
  
Y como por arte de magia se termina la clase.  
Abel- Zzzzz.. eh?, qué?... Err, bueno, nos vemos luego! (Abel se levanta del asiento, toma su película y se va de ahí dejando a un salón lleno de gente dormida que ni siquiera sabe que ya se fue)  
Ying Fa- VIVA!, ya se fue!  
Syaoran- (Aún medio dormido) Eh?... qué?... terminó la clase?  
Ying Fa- Yup!, ya podemos irnos a desayunar!  
Sakura- Pero, y la siguiente clase?  
Ying Fa- Jojojo!, falta una hora para la siguiente!, ahora vámonos!  
Sakura- Ok, vámonos Tomoyo!  
Tomoyo- Kawaii!, tendré una hora para grabar a Sakura chan!  
Ying Fa y Sakura- Hoeeeee...  
Ying Fa- Syaoran, Eriol!, vámonos!  
Syaoran- (Bostezando) Mmmm... vamos...  
Eriol- Muajajaja, una hora libre, justo el tiempo que necesito... jajaja  
Ying Fa- Errr... Eriol?  
Eriol- Emmm...Vamos! ^_^!  
Ying Fa- Touya, quieres venir?  
Touya- Si!, por favor, vamonos ahora que podemos!. Akizuki sigue dormida!  
Nakuru- ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ...  
Ying Fa- No crees que ella también quiera ir?  
Touya- NO!!!... digo, nada más mírala!, debe estar muy cansada!  
Ying Fa- Ummm, ok.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fin del Capitulo IV, por fin hice uno corto!. No creo que hubiera sido divertido si hubiese escrito que hicimos las dos horas que tengo de clase con este inhumano profesor. Espero que si esté gracioso mi fanfic, ya que estoy tomando tiempo que debería estar usando en mi tarea, para escribir esto. Pues bueno, la acción y emoción que todos esperan está en el siguiente capítulo. Así que una vez más... Chikai to, Ying Fa to ishio ni, RELEASE!  
Dudas, comentarios, algún intento por aparecer algún día en este fanfic (Soy muy exigente!... aunque como decía, los diamantes son los mejores amigos de las chicas...). Bueno, ya!  
  
LLAANE! 


	5. La gran batalla

Tralala... tralala... trala OH!, me estaban escuchando cantar?... ehhh, bueno... olvídenlo, ustedes no escucharon nada!  
Ajem, bueno, hola de nuevo a mis "increíbles" aventuras.  
En resumen: NO ME DEMANDEN!  
Hontouni Arigatou!!! (Muchas gracias)   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CAPITULO V "La... errr... GRAN batalla"  
  
Todos salen al patio, algunos compañeros de Ying Fa comienzan a salir también. Mayito al parecer, acaba de llegar a la escuela.  
Mayito- Qué onda Saku?  
Ying Fa- Errr, yo no soy Sakura!  
Mayito- Pero que no...  
Ying Fa- Soy Ying Fa, Sakura es la niña de los ojos verdes!  
Sakura- Hola ^-^  
Mayito- Oye!, es Sakura!  
Ying Fa- Si, si, como sea..., ahora llámame Ying Fa.  
Mayito- Y eso qué?  
Ying Fa- Es Sakura, pero en Chino!  
Mayito- Sale... por qué no te llamo Da...  
Ying Fa- NO!, ESE NOMBRE NO!  
Mayito- Y luego...  
Ying Fa y Mayito- Cuales perros?...  
Ying Fa- Bueno, que más da!, Déjame te presento..., ella es Sakura, ella Tomoyo, el es Syaoran...  
Mayito- El es hombre? 


	6. Dónde esta Eriol?

Ajá!, si siguen leyendo es que de verdad no tienen que hacer o escribí algo muy bueno. Qué más da!, el caso es que lo están leyendo y... oigan!, dejen su comentario!!!  
Como siempre, Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, así que vayan y demanden a otra persona que yo no pienso pagar ni un centavo!  
GrAcIaS!!! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CAPITULO VI "¿Dónde está Eriol?"  
  
Ajajá!, pues ya que otra vez estoy en la "divertidísima" clase de historia del arte...  
  
Sakura logró vencer al "temible" cassette que nos atacó, Kero se comió lo que había en la tienda y los demás seguíamos dormidos a media calle.  
Sakura- Y ahora qué?  
Syaoran- No sé... olvide cual era mi línea aquí...  
Sakura- ... Uh... bueno, supongo que ahora tenemos que despertar a los demás... claro, solo es una suposición.  
Syaoran- (pensando) Esta es mi oportunidad para decirle lo que siento...  
Sakura- Que sucede, Syaoran kun?  
Syaoran- ... (sonrojado)... ahhh... Sakura... yo, yo me preguntaba... bueno, es que yo... yo quería decirte que... ehhh... uhhh...  
  
  
Syaoran- Sakura, yo te amo!  
Sakura- OH, Syaoran kun, yo también te amo!  
En fin, Sakura y Syaoran se dieron un gran abrazo y juntos regresaron a la  
ciudad de Tomoeda para arreglar su boda con el padre de Sakura.  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jajaja!... se la creyeron!  
Ok, ok!. Creo que me precipité un poco. Regresemos a donde Syaoran está hablando...  
  
Syaoran- Y esperas que todos quepamos ahí?  
Ying Fa- Jojojo!, no solo lo espero, van a caber ahí!  
  
Uh..., no nos regresemos TANTO...  
  
Syaoran- (resumiendo) Blah, blah, blah... es que yo... yo quería decirte que... ehhh... uhhh... bueno, yo quería decirte que tu me... ehhh... que tu me... TU ME DEBES DINERO!  
Sakura- (cae al estilo anime) -_-¡ Errr... si, toma. (Sakura le paga a Syaoran los 25 centavotes que le debía)  
Ying Fa- QUÉ?, DINERO???... Eso si me decepcionó! ;_;  
Syaoran- ACK!, Estabas despierta???  
Ying Fa- JOJOJO!, Claro que si! ^-^  
Sakura- Emmm... disculpen, pero, que no tenemos clase?  
Ying Fa- Eh?... Ah, si. Bueno, levanten a Tomoyo y a Mayito y vámonos.  
  
Y en un árbol cercano...  
Eriol- Bien hecho Sakura san, me tienes sorprendido con tus resultados...  
Suppy- Errr... Eriol?  
Eriol- Shhhh!, Suppy, no me interrumpas!  
Suppy- Pero...  
(La rama del árbol en la que está parado Eriol se rompe. Eriol realiza una hermosa caída libre de 5 metros directo al pavimento)  
  
*~CLANCK~*  
  
Breviario cultural:  
-CLANCK.- Onomatopeya de la ruptura de un cráneo, dejando escapar abundante masa encefálica.  
  
Ying Fa- Uhhh... oyeron eso?  
Sakura- Si... sonó como si la reencarnación de un hechicero en un niño de 10 años con lentes, impactara su cabeza después de caer de un árbol a 5 metros del suelo...  
Ying Fa- De qué rayos hablas?, Sakura, deja de juntarte con Yue, comienzas a darme miedo!  
Sakura- Umm, no sé... supongo que también pudo haber sido el sonido del viento.  
  
Si... emm, bueno, todos regresan a la escuela y entran al edificio sin notar que algunos integrantes del grupo están desaparecidos...  
Touya- (AÚN corriendo) Akizuki, ya déjameeeeeeeee!!!  
Nakuru- TO-YA! ^-^  
  
Ahora todos están en el salón de clases (excepto Eriol que al parecer sigue tirado a media calle). Todos estamos sentados y Mayito aún se pregunta que rayos sucedió allá afuera.  
Mayito- Qué rayos sucedió allá afuera?  
Ying Fa- Ya te he dicho 3 veces que peleamos contra el "malévolo" cassette!, Por que me lo preguntas otra vez?  
Mayito- Pues, porque quería decir algo. Hace mucho que ya no decía nada!  
Ying Fa- Emm... ok.  
Sakura- Ying Fa chan, parece ser que Eriol kun, aún no regresa, crees que esté bien?  
Ying Fa- Oh, si. Seguramente anda paseando alegremente por la universidad!  
(Todavía en la calle)  
Eriol- Owie... eso si me dolió...  
(De regreso al salón)  
Sakura- Si, seguramente está leyendo algún libro debajo de un árbol...  
(En la calle)  
Eriol- (Con la tan conocida sonrisa) Mugroso árbol! ^_^* (Eriol mueve un dedo y el árbol se reduce a cenizas)... jajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
(Otra vez en el salón)  
Tomoyo- Hiiragizawa es un chico muy gentil, seguramente está admirando los alrededores...  
(En la calle... otra vez)  
Eriol- Opppsss, olvidaba que Suppy estaba en el árbol...  
Suppy- (Todo quemado) Ahhhhhh... @_@  
Eriol- Um, bueno, hora de volver a la clase! ^_^!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fin del capítulo VI!!!, Si me lo preguntan, este es el capítulo más raro de todos los que he escrito hasta ahora, pero aún así, espero que haya gustado. Trataré de escribir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible, mientras tanto... Dudas, comentarios... ya díganme algooooo!!! 


	7. El colmo de las incoherencias

HOLA - HOLA!, veo que siguen por aquí!. Espero que se estén divirtiendo y que dejen su comentario o ya no va a haber más fanfic (nah!, a quien engaño, si no sigo haciendo esto me voy a volver loca en la escuela).  
Y recuerden, no me demanden!!!... y si Kodansha y CLAMP (dueños de CCS) tienen el tiempo para andar leyendo esto, que les parece comprar mi idea y hacerme rica, digo!, hacer un anime.  
Argatou!!! (Gracias)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo VII "El colmo de las incoherencias"  
ATENCIÓN!: Antes de leer este capítulo déjenme prevenirlos!, están a punto de cruzar la barrera de lo bizarro... continúen bajo su propio riesgo...  
  
Todos (ahora si, todos) regresan al salón para tener la clase de dibujo de figura humana...  
Profesor Alejandro- (Con la mascara de Dart Vader y respirando profundamente) Bueno, hoy no vino la modelo (respira de nuevo), así que... quien quiere ser la primera víctima...(respira de nuevo) digo!, quien quiere pasar al frente?... (respira de nuevo) Ahhh... la fuerza...  
Ying Fa- Cielos... -_-¡  
Tomoyo- Yiay!, Sakura chan pasa tu, estoy segura de que deslumbrarás a todos con tu belleza!!! *_*  
Sakura- Hoeeee... que pena!!!   
Ying Fa- Entonces que pase Syaoran!  
Syaoran- ACK!, QUÉ?  
Eriol- Buena idea! ^-^  
Profesor Alejandro- (Respirando) Si, si, que pase Sya...Sayo... (respira de nuevo) bueno, que pase él!... (respira de nuevo) ... la fuerza está con él...  
Ying Fa- Hoeeee... -_-¡  
Syaoran- Pero...  
Touya- No tendrás miedo, mocoso?  
Syaoran- Grrrrrrrrrr ¬_¬  
Touya- Grrrrrrrrrr ¬_¬  
Syaoran- Grrrrrrrrrr ¬_¬  
Touya- Grrrrrrrrrr ¬_¬  
Syaoran- Grrrrrrrrrr ¬_¬  
Touya- Grrrrrrrrrr ¬_¬  
Syaoran- Grrrrrrrrrr ¬_¬  
Touya- Grrrrrrrrrr ¬_¬  
(En fin, Ying Fa hace uso del "truco de relleno" por que no tiene idea de que escribir)  
Syaoran- Grrrrrrrrrr ¬_¬  
Touya- Grrrrrrrrrr ¬_¬  
Syaoran- Grrrrrrrrrr ¬_¬  
Touya- Grrrrrrrrrr ¬_¬  
Syaoran- Grrrrrrrrrr ¬_¬  
Touya- Grrrrrrrrrr ¬_¬  
Profesor Alejandro- Saben?, no tenemos todo el día.  
Syaoran- (Se levanta de su asiento y observa a Sakura) Lo haré!  
Ying Fa- Ah!, Kawaii!!!  
Tomoyo- Jojojo!, debo grabar esto!  
(Syaoran camina hasta el frente de la clase)  
Profesor Alejandro- (respirando) El lado oscuro... (Respira de nuevo) ...errr, dibújenlo!...  
Ying Fa- Oh... cielos... -_-¡  
(Todos dirigen su mirada a Syaoran, Syaoran entra en un estado de pánico y para no hacerles el cuento largo, Syaoran se desmaya de la impresión)  
  
*~TUCK!~*  
  
Syaoran- +_+  
Sakura- AHHHHH!, Syaoran se desmayó!!! O_o  
Ying Fa- HANYAAN!, Syaoran se desmayó!!! *_*  
Eriol- Vaya, vaya!, Li se desmayó! ^_^  
Álvaro- Hey!, la constelación de Orión se movió tres centímetros!  
Todos- Cállate Álvaro!  
Álvaro- Oww...  
Profesor Alejandro- Alguien se digna a levantar al chico?  
Eriol- Yo lo haré! ^_^  
Todos- NO!  
Ying Fa- Yo lo haré! -^.^-  
Todos- Tu menos!  
Ying Fa- Awww... Rayos!  
Yukito- Yo lo haré!  
(Todos analizan si Yukito es de algún peligro para Syaoran)  
Todos- Uhhh... Ok!  
  
Después de levantar a Syaoran y obligar a Sakura a pasar (mientras Tomoyo la graba), llega la hora del receso...  
Profesor Alejandro- Ok, pueden salir, pero regresen en 10 minutos 


	8. Y siguió Mel

... Ahhh, the force... join the dark side!!!...  
Ajem, ajem!, Esteee, ahora que he tenido vacaciones eh estado viendo Star Wars y no tienen idea cuanta gracia me hace ver esas películas...  
Si, bueno, comentarios sin razón aparente, jeje.  
Ok, pues ya se saben la letanía: No me demanden, no hay dinero y no me busquen porque no pienso abrir la puerta!  
ARIGATOU!!! :)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capitulo VIII "Y siguió Mel"  
  
Emm, bueno, ya olvidé que estaba escribiendo, así que les voy a contar una historia bien padre de el día en que me caí en el salón de clases!. Si ahí estaba yo, bajando los escalones, cuando: AY!, mi patético grito se escuchó en toda el aula y de hecho no me caí, pero como me arrodillé todo mundo se rió, y no de que me hubiera caído sino de lo ridículo de mi grito, que de grito no tuvo nada ya que...  
Sakura- Ying Fa chan?, Es necesario esto?  
Ying Fa- (Brincando de la silla) AH!, no me asustes así!, que no ves que estoy contando una historia macabra y terriblemente horrible!?  
Sakura- Qué tiene de macabro que te hayas caído?  
Ying Fa- Mis admiradores!, imagina lo aterrados que están de saber esto!... y no me caí!  
Sakura- Si, como digas... Vas a seguir la historia o qué?  
Ying Fa- Ok, ok... voy...  
  
Entonces, decía que NO me caí y...  
Sakura- YING FA CHAN!  
Ying Fa- Ok, ok. Solo quería ver si estabas atenta!  
  
Y bueno, mientras Touya trata de quitarse de encima a Nakuru y Yukito come algo,   
Ying Fa se reúne con todos los que están en el patio y descubre que acaban de llegar más integrantes de CCS.  
Ying Fa- Y ustedes como llegaron?  
Yamazaki- Una nave interplanetaria me recogió justo cuando me disponía a atrapar una ballena, ya que estaba pescando con el capitán Crunch, quien por cierto muy amablemente me invitó a desayunar la próxima semana... ^_^  
Sakura y Syaoran- WOW!!! *_*  
Chiharu- No le crean!, Es una mentira de Yamazaki!  
Sakura y Syaoran- En serio?  
Rika- Hasta Ying Fa chan se dio cuenta!  
Ying Fa- Oye!!!  
(Rika desaparece en el acto, nadie habla así de Ying Fa y se queda en el fanfic para contarlo)  
Naoko- Rika desapareció!, debe ser...  
Ying Fa- Una experiencia sobrenatural!. Si, lo sabemos.  
Naoko- De hecho iba a decir que debía ser muy rápida corriendo para desaparecer así.  
Ying Fa- (Cae al estilo anime) Cielos _-_ 


	9. Especial!!!

AJÁ!, Ahí tienen algo diferente para variar...  
Y recuerden: no me demanden, soy muy pobre y si tuviera el dinero para salvarme de la demanda seguramente lo gastaría en dulces.  
HIYA!, ARIGATOU!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YING FA & CARD CAPTOR SAKURA SPECIAL!!!  
  
Hey!, Bienvenidos sean todos al "Ying Fa & Card Captor Sakura Special". Esta es una pequeña interrupción del fanfic y mis atentados para regir al mundo. Todos los del cast de "Card Captor Sakura al estilo Daniela o... blah, blah, blah", les damos la bienvenida a un pequeño especial que hemos hecho con mucho cariño para nuestros fieles lectores y no porque Ying Fa no sepa que escribir... noooo, para nada! ^_^'  
  
DATO SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTE... bueno, ni tanto: Hanako es una reportera que me acabo de sacar de la manga...  
  
Hanako- (Con un micrófono en la mano) Ahora, me permito introducirlos con el cast!, Veamos detrás de las "cámaras" a nuestros "intrépidos" personajes...  
(Hanako camina por la escuela de Ying Fa hasta que se topa con ella... con Ying Fa!)  
Hanako- Así que tu eres la "famosa" Ying Fa?  
Ying Fa- Famosa???... quién eres tu???, como entraste aquí???  
Hanako- Oh, vamos!. Todos sabemos de tus "increíbles" aventuras con los niños de Card Captor Sakura!  
Ying Fa- ToDoS? O_o"  
Hanako- Si, todos!. Te vemos en cadena nacional, en pago por evento... por cierto, te dan alguna remuneración por esto?  
Ying Fa- Remuneración???... Pago por evento???... Cadena NACIONAL???  
Hanako- Emmm, creo que mejor la entrevistamos otro día... vámonos Timi!  
(Timi es el camarógrafo que también acabo de inventar... qué por qué se llama Timi?... pues porque a todo le pongo Timi!, mi planta de sombra favorita de llama Timi :))  
Ying Fa- Espere un minuto!, Como es que me conoce!!!???... Hay gente observándome???... Donde están las cámaras?, DONDEEEEEEE??? (Ying Fa sufre de un ataque de paranoia y no nos molestaremos en ver como acaba, así que sigamos con Hanako)  
  
Hanako camina por la escuela y se encuentra con...  
Hanako- (Observando a la cámara) Muy bien querido público, ahora tendremos una entrevista con uno de los personajes de este fanfic. El es Eriol Hiiragizawa!  
Eriol- Gracias!, gracias! ^-^  
Hanako- Ehhh... si, bueno. Dinos Eriol, qué se siente ser la reencarnación de un antiguo mago?  
Eriol- Se siente bien ^_^  
Hanako- Ehhh, no podrías decirme algo más?  
Eriol- Bueno, sabes?... eh tenido este sueño en el que Yue viste un traje de novia y me persigue durante horas y horas y horas y horas y horas y horas y...  
Hanako- Bueno, gracias por todo Eriol   
(Hanako baja la voz y le hace señas a Timi)   
Hanako- Córtalo! ¬_¬  
Eriol- ^-^ Y horas y horas y horas y horas...  
  
Hanako deja a Eriol y todos nos quedamos con la duda del final del sueño de Eriol y de porque sonríe de esa manera, pero Hanako resolverá esas cuestiones otro día. Ahora Hanako sigue caminando por la escuela cuando se encuentra con...  
Hanako- Muy bien!, ahora realizaré mi entrevista con el personaje principal de Card Captor Sakura y también integrante del cast del fanfic, ella es: Sakura Kinomoto!  
Sakura- Hola! -^_^-  
Hanako- Bien Sakura, platícanos algo de tu vida...  
Sakura- Bueno, voy en 5° de primaria, pero por alguna razón ahora estoy estudiando el segundo semestre de la carrera de Diseño Gráfico en la ULA (El comercialote). Me dedicaba a juntar las cartas Clow pero ahora que las reuní todas me dedico a cambiarlas por cartas Sakura...  
Hanako- Oh!, qué interesante... y dinos, algún día te darás cuenta de que Syaoran trata de ganar tu atención y...  
(Syaoran llega de la nada y amenaza a Hanako con su espada)  
Syaoran- QUE RAYOS LE ESTAS DICIENDO!?... Sakura, vámonos de aquí!!! -°.°-  
Sakura- Pero, me estaba diciendo algo sobre ti y ya no me termino de decir y...  
Syaoran- No importa!!!, VÁMONOS!!!, yo se lo que te digo!!! (Syaoran se lleva a Sakura antes de que Hanako pueda decir otra cosa)  
Hanako- Pero... bueno, entrevistaré a alguien más...  
Tomoyo- (Grabando como Syaoran corre con Sakura) Subarashii desu wa!!! -*_*-(Subarashii desu wa: Qué adorable)  
Hanako- AHHHHH!!!... de donde saliste???  
Tomoyo- Jojojo!, Siempre que esté Sakura yo estaré ahí para grabarla!  
Hanako- Errr... bueno, aprovechando que estás aquí... puedo hacerte unas preguntas?  
Tomoyo- Claro!!! ^_^  
(Timi voltea para grabar a Tomoyo y Tomoyo voltea con su cámara y apunta a Timi)  
Timi- ...  
Tomoyo- ...  
Hanako- Errrr... disculpa. Podrías dejar de grabar mientras te entrevisto?  
Tomoyo- Oh... está bien! ^_^ (Tomoyo apaga su cámara)  
Hanako- (Voltea hacia la cámara) Muy bien. Ahora estamos con otro de los personajes del fanfic y también uno de los personajes principales de Card Captor Sakura, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji. Como estás Tomoyo?  
Tomoyo- Muy bien, gracias!!! ^_^  
Hanako- Bueno, dinos algo de ti y tu participación en este fanfic.  
Tomoyo- Pues... a mi me encanta grabar a Sakura!!!, Es tan linda!, y se ve tan hermosa y adorable cuando la grabo y me encanta hacer trajes para ella y además ella...  
Hanako- Err.. Tomoyo, te pregunte que hacías TU, no Sakura.  
Tomoyo- Y sus ojos son tan lindos, cuando la grabo a la luz del sol sus ojos brillan como si...  
Hanako- Oye?... me escuchas???  
Tomoyo- Y ese traje que hice de gato se le veía tan hermoso, ella estaba tan adorable, esa fue la vez que...  
Hanako- Si, bueno... sabes?, creo que voy a ir a entrevistar a otra persona. Tal vez escuche lo de Sakura en otro día... (*O en otro mes, o en otro año...*)  
(Hanako se va y deja hablando a Tomoyo con un árbol)  
Tomoyo- Y la ocasión en que le hice el traje de hada!, Se veía tan KAWAII!!!...  
  
Hanako comienza a entender porque todos los del fanfic se llevan tan bien. Después de buscar por todas partes, Hanako por fin encuentra a otros de los personajes del fanfic...  
Hanako- Oigan!, puedo hacerles unas preguntas?.. SI?... perfecto!. Bien, ahora tenemos con nosotros a dos miembros del fanfic. Ellos son: Touya Kinomoto y Nakuru Akizuki.  
Touya- Hola ¬_¬  
Nakuru- ~TO-YA!!!~ =^~^= 


	10. El peor Crossover de todos los tiempos!

YAY!, LA GENTE SI LEE MI FANFIC!!!  
OH!, Qué emoción!, Por favor, sigan dejando sus comentarios y díganme si debo continuar o si ya es hora de que tome unas largas vacaciones en el manicomio más cercano.  
Como siempre (Y para siempre), debo recordarles a todos que Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece (yo sé que todos creían que era así, pero siento decepcionarlos), pero por esta vez también debo agregar que Evangelion y Sailor Moon tampoco me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de CLAMP, Gainax y Naoko Takeuchi, respectivamente. Demándenme si pueden, JAJAJA!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capitulo IX "El regreso..." (aka: "El peor crossover de todos los tiempos")  
  
Ok, ya todos salieron de la clase de Mel y eso solo significa una cosa...  
Kero- Qué salimos de la clase de Mel!  
(Ying Fa toma a Kero chan, lo lanza al aire y luego lo patea lejos, MUY lejos)  
  
Ajem... como decía, todos salieron de la clase de Mel y eso significa que es hora de regresar a casa. Desafortunadamente para Ying Fa y compañía, su mamá le habló por teléfono y le dijo que se regresara por su propia cuenta ya que ella estaba muy ocupada viendo la televisión. Oh!, mi mamá quiere más a la tele que a mi ;_;  
  
Sakura- Volveremos por nuestra cuenta?  
Ying Fa- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... si... ;_;  
Sakura- Hoe...  
Ying Fa- Ok, pero no se preocupen!, El transporte de esta ciudad es perfectamente seguro!  
Todos- ....................... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!  
Ying Fa- (Secándose las lágrimas por reír tanto) ;_~ Jejeje, bueno, ya en serio... vámonos.  
  
Todos salen de la escuela y caminan y caminan y caminan y caminan y caminan y...   
Sakura- Errr... disculpa Ying Fa chan, pero... estás segura de que vamos por el camino correcto?  
Ying Fa- Claro que NO!... prensé que ustedes eran los que iban guiando  
(Todos caen al estilo anime _-_)  
Ying Fa- Bueno, no se preocupen traigo tarjeta telefónica y...   
(De repente se ve una gran sombra que avanza sobre ellos)  
Syaoran- Qué rayos es eso?  
Sakura- Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
Tomoyo- (Sacando su cámara) Yiay!, qué es eso???  
Ying Fa- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Todos- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Ying Fa- Yo lo dije primero!... ajem, ajem... AHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ante todos aparece un (DUN DUN DUUUUUN) Evangelion!!!  
Shinji- (Con la voz temblorosa) Padre, yo no quiero hacer esto!  
Asuka- JA!, ahora el crédito de la victoria será todo mío! JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
Rei- (Con su típica cara de seriedad) Niña rara...  
Asuka- TE OI!!!  
Rei- ... ¬__¬  
Misato- (Desde abajo con un altavoz) Pueden callarse *hic* ustedes tres *hic*???  
Asuka- Lo que nos faltaba... está ebria...  
Misato- Quién está *hic* ebria?... ven y dímelo *hic* en mi cara...  
Todos- -_-'  
  
De regreso abajo, donde están todos los del fanfic...  
Todos- Hoeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
Sakura- Ying Fa chan, siempre te suceden estas cosas cuando regresas a tu casa?  
Ying Fa- Por lo regular me pierdo de regreso a casa, pero esto es todavía mejor!  
Eriol- (Observando los tres evangelions) Mmmm, yo podría convertirlos en algo todavía más malévolo... jojojo ^_^  
Nakuru- Touya protégeme! (Nakuru brinca a los brazos de Touya)  
Touya- ACK!, Akizuki SUELTAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (Touya se cae por el peso)  
Yukito- Yay... tengo hambre...  
Chiharu- (Viendo un evangelion) qué es eso?  
Yamazaki- Te contaré una gran historia que tiene que ver con robots gigantescos y monstruos que...  
Naoko- Ohhhhh, tal vez se trate de un extraterrestre!!! *_*  
Ying Fa- Niños, niños!, tranquilos todos!... vamos a ver que es...  
  
Todos se acercan a Misato quien esta a unos metros de los evangelions. Antes de llegar todos se acercan a discutir quien va a ir a hablar con ella. Y terminan jugando piedra, papel y tijeras. Termina "ganando"... Chiharu (NOTA: En realidad si hice el juego y Chiharu "ganó")  
Chiharu- (Acercándose a Misato)... ehhh, disculpe, pero... uhhh, errr... misamigosyyonospreguntabamosquerayosestasuecediendoaquí...  
Misato- Ehhhh?...*hic*  
Ying Fa- Ohhh, lo sabía. A ver Chiharu, déjame arreglo esto.  
  
Ahora me pregunto... para que rayos me puse a hacer el concurso de piedra, papel y tijeras si de todas maneras iba a terminar hablando yo...  
Sakura- Por que es tu fanfic y quieres toda la atención posible?  
Syaoran- Por que en el capítulo anterior apenas y sales?  
Tomoyo- Por que  
Ying Fa- OK! OK!, YA ENTENDÍ EL PUNTO!  
  
Ying Fa- Uhhh... disculpa, pero que sucede aquí?  
Misato- Pues... no te lo debería decir por que *hic* es una misión secreta, pero una voz dentro de mi cabeza *hic* me dice que debo decirte todo por el bien del fanfic *hic*... Oye... *hic*  
Ying Fa- Qué?  
Misato- Qué es un fan *hic*?  
Ying Fa- -_-' Ehhh, nada, nada!, Bueno, pero me decías la misión secreta...  
Misato- Ah, si, si... Pues, este sujeto *hic*, Gendo, nos mandó por que dice que *hic* el mundo se va a acabar y no sé que dijo después *hic* porque me quedé dormida... 6_9  
Ying Fa- Ahhh, bien... bueno, sabes?, debemos irnos, fue todo un placer... VERDAD NIÑOS?  
Todos- Si... claaaaaaaro... ^_^'  
Ying Fa- Errr, bueno adió...  
(Ying Fa es interrumpida porque de la nada aparece un gran helicóptero y Gendo esta en él)  
  
Gendo- Que sucede aquí?, Katsuragi, se desvió 500 000 kazillones de kilómetros!, Debería estar en Japón luchando contra el 654° ángel!!!  
Misato- (Hablándole a un poste de luz) A mi *hic* nadie me habla así! *hic*... Muera! (Misato saca una pistola y comienza a disparar a todas partes, una bala le da al helicóptero y todo mundo comprueban que el helicóptero no era tan resistente como creíamos ya que se desploma de inmediato)  
  
*~KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!~*  
  
Breviario Cultural: (A poco no lo extrañaron) Kabooooo...etc, etc ...oooom, Onomatopeya del sonido de un helicóptero grande pero de muy mala calidad que se desploma a media calle y, como suele suceder en los animes, nadie lo nota o a la gente se le hace de lo más normal.  
  
Syaoran- (Observando el helicóptero a media calle) Ohhh... genial!  
Ying Fa- Qué???, TU???, diciendo GENIAL???  
Syaoran- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir... además tu eres la que escribe.  
Ying Fa- Ah si, claro, a veces lo olvido...  
  
Mientras Ying Fa y Syaoran tienen una platica existencial sobre el fanfic, los de Evangelion están impresionados de lo que acaba de suceder...  
Shinji- MISATO!!!, MATASTE A MI PADRE!!!  
Asuka- Rayos!, ahora con quien cobraré mi sueldo?...  
Misato- Oh... lo maté... *hic*... ooopsss, bueno, tarde o temprano alguien lo haría... *hic*  
Fuyutsuki- (Saliendo de quien sabe donde) JA!, Ahora yo mando en NERV!  
Sakura- Nerb?... qué es Nerb?  
Ying Fa- Saben, creo que ya nos quedamos mucho, mejor vámonos...  
Ritsuko- (También apareciendo de la nada) NO!, Ahora YO soy la jefa en NERV!  
Sakura- Alguien puede decirme que es Nerb?  
Syaoran- Que no dijo Nerf? (Syaoran saca un juguete Nerf y lo modela mientras sonríe hacia la cámara. Inmediatamente aparece el presidente de la compañía y le paga a Syaoran por el comercial)  
Syaoran- (Contando su dinero) Ohhh, si!   
Misato- Qué?, *hic*... YO lo maté!, YO debo ser la jefa en NERV! *hic*  
Sakura- Qué es NERB!!!!  
Eriol- Más bien me parece que dijeron Nerd...  
Ying Fa- QUÉ?... NERD???, Nadie me dice nerd!  
Eriol- Ying Fa san, no te lo decía a ti. ^_^!  
Ying Fa- Ah, ehhh, si, bueno, esta bien... ,,¬_¬,,  
  
De pronto, del helicóptero sale Gendo algo quemado. (YAK!, Rimó y fue horrible!)  
Gendo- (Haciendo el típico levantamiento de sus lentes) En qué rayos estaba pensando, Mayor Katsuragi?  
Misato- *Hic*... Rayos!, esta vivo... *hic* y se me acabaron las balas... *hic*  
Fuyutsuki- RAYOS!  
Ritsuko- RAYOS!  
Shinji- Padre!!!  
Gendo- Callate niño!  
Shinji- Mi papá no me quiere, BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ;_;  
Asuka- A qué hora van a dejar de hacer tonterías!  
Rei- (Murmurando) Yo quería ser la jefa... ;_;  
Ying Fa- (A los del fanfic) En lo que ellos discuten, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos...  
Sakura- QUE ES NERB!!!  
Touya- Oh, el monstruo se pone frenético...  
Sakura- (A Touya) ¬_¬ Grrrrrrrrrr...  
Syaoran- (A Touya) ¬_¬ Grrrrrrrrrr...  
Touya- (A Syaoran) ¬_¬ Grrrrrrrrrr...  
Yamazaki- Saben?, En la antigüedad se solían hacer concursos de quien gruñía más fuerte para que tuvieran suerte durante toda su vida ^_^  
Sakura- (Olvidando el asunto de "Nerb") En serio?   
Chiharu- Claro que no, es otra de sus mentiras!  
Sakura- Era una mentira?  
Eriol- Yamazaki tiene razón, ellos tenían concursos en los que gruñían durante años para ver quien era el que gruñía más fuerte y...  
Ying Fa- Ahhh, será un viaje laaaaaargo... -_-'  
  
Pero de repente, la tierra tiembla, los pájaros huyen despavoridos y entonces...  
Ritsuko- Parece que tenemos una lectura!  
Misato- ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz... _-_  
Gendo- Que sucede?  
Ritsuko- Algo se aproxima, al parecer es el 457° ángel!  
Shinji- Ikkkkk!  
Asuka- Si!  
Rei- ...  
Ying Fa- Qué?  
Yukito- Awww, tengo hambre...  
Naoko- (A Sakura) Déjame te cuento esta historia sobre la mujer de la limpieza que ronda los pasillos de la ULA...  
Sakura- HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! O_o"  
  
HOLA!, Les habla la autora del fanfic. El día de hoy decidí interrumpir así mi fanfic para hacerles notar que soy muy buena para cambiar la conversación, pero soy aún mejor para decir disparates. Ajem, ajem... gracias por su atención.  
  
Ritsuko- (Hablando por un celular) Maya, dime que sucede con el 457° ángel!  
(En Japón, en el interior de NERV)  
Maya- No lo sé, las computadoras no son de mucha ayuda!. El ángel se encuentra muy lejos de aquí...  
(En México, a media calle)  
Gendo- (Se levanta sus lentes y saca un pequeño control remoto con un solo botón, lo oprime y en segundos llega otro helicóptero)... Yo me largo! (Gendo se sube, el helicóptero vuela y desaparece enseguida)  
Ritsuko- Vaya... que listo...  
Asuka- Y ahora qué?  
  
Y, ahora si aparece, todos se sobresaltan al ver su figura en el medio de la calle, es... Sailor Moon!!! (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN)  
Tomoyo- YAY!, Que hermoso traje!, Sakura chan, debo hacerte uno!!!  
Sakura- Hoeeeee -_-'  
Sailor Moon- Así que volviste malvada Sailor Galaxia?... Ese traje de robot gigante no me atemoriza (en realidad se muere de miedo). Pero ya estoy aquí y Sailor Moon te castigará... (Sailor Moon se contorsiona haciendo poses extrañas)  
Shinji- Ella es el 457° ángel?  
Ritsuko- Eso parece...  
Sailor Moon- (Terminando su espectáculo de contorciones) ... en el nombre de la luna!  
Asuka- Que más da!, ES MIA!  
(Asuka se lanza sobre Sailor Moon y justo cuando está a punto de aplastarla una rosa cae en el suelo y se clava en el pavimento)  
Ying Fa- WOW!  
Eriol- OH!, Flores malévolas!, Nunca se me había ocurrido! ^_^  
Tuxedo Mask- (Al Eva de Asuka) Nunca perdonaré a aquellos que se cortan las uñas y dejan el suelo regado para que la gente que ande descalza se las clave!  
Todos- QUÉ?  
Asuka- °.° ... ¿?  
Sailor Moon- (Con corazones en sus ojos) OH, SI!, mi héroe!!!!  
Tuxedo Mask- Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon!  
Sailor Moon- Hacer?... hacer qué?  
Tuxedo Mask- (Cae al estilo anime, pero se reincorpora de inmediato) Eso... lo que tu haces!  
Sailor Moon- (Sailor Moon hace bizcos) Esto?   
Tuxedo Mask- NO, NO!, ESO OTRO QUE HACES!  
Sailor Moon- Ahhh!, ya, ya!... (Sailor Moon saca un yoyo y hace varios trucos) Esto?  
Todos- ...  
Ying Fa- Errr.. niños, qué les parece si ya nos vamos?  
Todos- Nos parece bien!  
Asuka- No pienso pelear contra esa, esa... cosa!, Yo también me voy!  
Rei- ... me voy...  
Shinji- Mi padre no me quiere, BUAAAAAAAAA!!! ;_;   
Ritsuko- Despierte Mayor, nos vamos!  
Misato- Ehhh?, qué?... donde está mi autoooooo... 6_9  
Ritsuko- Emmm, yo conduzco...  
Ying Fa- (A Ritsuko) OH!, aprovechando... podría llevarnos a casa???  
Ritsuko- (Observando que somos muchos) Ok, pero no todos van a caber...  
Ying Fa- No se preocupe, yo arreglo eso ^_^  
  
Ritsuko en el asiento del conductor, Ying Fa va en el asiento delantero, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo en el asiento trasero, Touya fue encerrado otra vez en la cajuela con Nakuru y Yukito convertido en Yue se va volando. Chiharu, Yamazaki y Naoko (Que todavía tienen dinero porque no estuvieron a la hora del lunch) van en un taxi siguiendo a Ritsuko y Misato esta amarrada al toldo, lo cual parece no importarle porque está profundamente dormida... y mientras tanto...  
Tuxedo Mask- No, no, no!, Tu sabes!, Eso que haces!  
Sailor Moon- Sabes?, a veces no entiendo de que me hablas...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fin del Capítulo IX, me tardé muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo, pero es que acabó Card Captor Sakura... aún no lo asimilo... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
Gracias a toda la gente que ha leído mi fanfic, espero que me sigan dando sus comentarios y si alguien me quiere dar alguna idea para fanfics o capítulos próximos, estoy abierta a cualquier opinión.  
También, aprovechando este espacio, les pido que lean mi fanfic de Pokémon, no es tan largo y de hecho es muy tonto, pero me agradaría que lo leyeran.  
Ok, pues bueno... Comentarios, dudas, dinero para la causa "Salven a Ying Fa de no deprimirse porque acabó Card Captor Sakura"?, Escríbanme!!!... Por cierto, se han dado cuenta que mis títulos son algo laaaaaaaaaaargos?  
  
LLAANE! 


	11. El gran misterio

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!, ohhh, estoy tan feliz!. Gracias por sus comentarios!   
Pero un muy especial agradecimiento a Ladyblackpearl, snif snif!, gracias por tu apoyo!!!.  
Trataré de no decepcionarlos. Hey bueno, pues yo sé que me tardo mucho escribiendo los capítulos, pero es que ya estoy saliendo del semestre. Aún así, trataré de escribir y dominar al mundo lo más pronto posible... más pronto lo de dominar al mundo que otra cosa, porque mi amigo Yamazaki quiere ganarme el dominio mundial... ajem... bueno... sigan leyendo...  
  
Syaoran- Err... Ying Fa?  
Ying Fa- Nanda? (Nanda: Qué?)  
Syaoran- Todavía no dices lo que siempre se dice en estos casos.  
Ying Fa- Tengo que hacerlo?  
Syaoran- Si.  
Ying Fa- Tengo flojera, hazlo tu!  
Syaoran- YO!?  
Ying Fa- Si, ahora debo irme a dominar al mundo... bye!  
Syaoran- Ehhh... bueno... Card Captor Sakura (Se sonroja al pronunciar "Sakura") no le pertenece a Ying Fa, pero en cuanto domine al mundo creo que si va a ser suyo... (Syaoran se desmaya de los nervios)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capitulo X "El gran misterio"  
  
Vaya, parecía que nunca llegarían a la casa de Ying Fa, pero después de que Ritsuko dio aventón a tres monjas, un hippie y ocho furbies (¿?), parecía que regresar a casa era solo un sueño, por suerte al fin los dejaron a todos en casa.  
  
Misato- (Bajando del techo del auto) Toma mi mail, espero... *hic*, qué me escribas... *hic*... si? 9_6  
Syaoran- Tengo que hacerlo?  
Ying Fa- (hablando en voz baja) Tu dile que si.  
Syaoran- Ehhh... si, claro -_-'  
  
Y por fin Ritsuko se lleva a Misato para volver al místico y mágico mundo de NERV.  
Sakura- Qué es NERB?  
Ying Fa- Sakura, ya deja eso!  
  
En fin, el caso es que ya están en la entrada del edificio.  
Ying Fa- Hogar dulce hogar... snif! ;_~  
Touya- Es necesario el drama?  
Ying Fa- Grrrrrrrrrr... ¬_¬  
Touya- (voltea a ver a Syaoran) Grrrrrrrrrr... ¬_¬  
Syaoran- (estaba viendo a Sakura, pero escuchó el sonido de batalla) Grrrrrrrrrr... ¬_¬  
Touya- Grrrrrrrrrr... ¬_¬  
Syaoran- Grrrrrrrrrr... ¬_¬  
Ying Fa- Oye Touya, hazme caso!  
Touya- Grrrrrrrrrr... ¬_¬  
Syaoran- Grrrrrrrrrr... ¬_¬  
Ying Fa- Bah!, me rindo...  
  
Todos caminan hacia el edificio suben incontables pisos y al fin llegan a casa de Ying Fa.  
Ying Fa- OH, Amado hogar, estoy de vuelta...   
Yukito- Ya podemos comer?  
Ying Fa- Ehh... si... ^_^'  
Sakura- HOE!, vamos a cocinar nosotros???  
Ying Fa- Pues creo que si.  
Tomoyo- Yay! Sakura chan!, te diseñé este traje para que cocines!!! ^-^  
Sakura- Hoe?, cómo sabías que iba a cocinar?  
Tomoyo- Oh, tengo contactos con la autora del fanfic 9_9  
(Todos voltean a ver a Ying Fa)  
Ying Fa- Qué?  
Sakura- Errr... bueno, y que vamos a cocinar?  
Ying Fa- Qué más da!, lo primero que salga. Entren todos!  
  
Como ya lo he dicho, mi casa es una ratonera, por lo tanto, 2 + 2 son 4... ummm, no a ver, esperen, eso no era lo que iba a decir... a ver... errr... ah, si!, decía que mi casa es una ratonera y que por lo tanto mi cocina es muy chica para que entren 11 personas y dos animalitos voladores, así que solo se quedan adentro Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kero, Ying Fa y Yukito quien se convirtió en Yue por que quiere saber que es lo que va a comer Yukito.  
Ying Fa- Ok, si Kero chan va a estar volando por ahí cierren la puerta.  
(Sakura cierra la puerta)  
Tomoyo- (sosteniendo la cámara de video) Yay!, Sakura chan te ves hermosa con ese traje que te hice!  
Sakura- Anou... Tomoyo chan... (Anou: Este)  
Tomoyo- No es cierto, Li kun?  
Syaoran- (Sonrojado) Errr.. jai (jai: si)  
Sakura- Hontou ni, Syaoran kun? (Hontou ni: En serio?)  
Syaoran- Sakura...  
Sakura- Syaoran kun...  
(Fondo rosa con estrellitas que brillan)  
Ying Fa- Oigan esto no es un fanfic S + S, además me muero de hambre!!! (El fondo desaparece, todos los fanáticos de Sakura y Syaoran le arrojan tomates a Ying Fa)  
Fanáticos de S + S- BUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!  
Ying Fa- Ah!, salvenme!  
  
  
Hola!, de nuevo interrumpo mi fanfic para presentarles a mi otra personalidad, Midori, pero le pueden decir Mi-chan, cierto Mi-chan? (Midori- Así es, Ying-chan!) Les presentaríamos a mi otra personalidad, Natsumi, pero se fue de vacaciones y ahora estamos perdidas sin ella, ya que ella es la personalidad cuerda y razonable. (Midori- Nat-chan vuelve!!!)... Ummm... Ok, continuemos  
  
  
Como todo mundo empezó a hacer lo que quiere, la cocina se ha vuelto un desastre.   
(Desde afuera puede oírse el escándalo.)  
-Wah!, Syaoran kun bájate del refrigerador!-  
-Hey, dejen eso en paz-  
-Wai, Sakura chan!, subarashii desuwa!-  
-Hoeeeee-  
-Cuidado... ACK!-  
~*CRASH*~  
~*TUCK*~ (Ahhh, me encantan esos soniditos ^_^)  
-Oigan, eso me dolió!-  
Eriol- Oh, me pregunto que sucede ahí adentro ^_^  
Touya- Levante la mano el que quiera que hablemos a las pizzas!  
(Todos levantan la mano)  
Yamazaki- Hablando de pizzas, sabían que en la antigüedad las pizzas era utilizadas para juegos olímpicos y...  
Chiharu- Oh, callate!  
(De vuelta al escándalo)  
-Hey!, como hicieron esa mancha en el techo?!-  
-Cuidado!-  
-Yue san?, de donde sacaste esa botella?-  
Chiharu- No deberíamos echar un vistazo a ver que hacen?  
Todos- Nahhhhh!  
Chiharu- Ok.  
(Y regresando al escándalo)  
-Oh!, eso estuvo cerca!-  
-Dejen esa botella!-  
-Ahhh!, quién prendió el fuego???-  
(Afuera)  
Todos- O_o"  
-Ahhh!, me quemo... Ahhh!-  
-Carta Clow abandona esa vieja forma y obedece a...-  
-Sakura grita más fuerte!, no te escuchan en la India!-  
-Ok, ok-  
-Otra vez con esa botella!?-  
Naoko- Qué sucede ahí adentro?  
Chiharu- Definitivamente deberíamos hablar a las pizzas.  
-Ahora verás muñeco de peluche!-  
-A quién le dices muñeco de peluche, Kozo! (kozo: Mocoso)  
-Argh!-  
-Hey!, deja esa botella en paz!  
-Tomoyo chan... cuidado!-  
-No!, con la botella no!  
~*TUCK*~  
~*TUMPH*~   
(afuera)  
Yamazaki- Quien quiere que le cuente sobre los extraterrestres que viven en mi casa?  
Naoko- AH!, cuéntame a mi!, cuéntame a mi!  
-Genial!, creo que lo mataste!-  
-Qué?, no le pegué tan fuerte!-  
-Oh no!, Syaoran kun, no mueras!-  
(afuera)  
Todos- O_O Qué!!!!!!!????????  
Touya- ^_^  
  
Ok, por el momento ya espanté a los lectores de mi fanfic, así que veamos que pasa adentro. Syaoran está tirado a media cocina mientras una gran mancha roja se expande en el piso.  
Ying Fa- AHHHHHHHH!!! +_+  
Sakura- AHHHHHHHH!!! +_+  
Tomoyo- Oh!... creo que no debimos sacar esa botella del refrigerador.  
  
De repente el fanfic se ha vuelto una historia de misterio y toda la imagen se vuelve blanco y negro (Errr... imagen?). Ahora hasta tenemos un narrador y todos continúan parados en la cocina alrededor del cuerpo tendido de Syaoran...  
Narrador- Pero, quien fue el culpable?... Acaso será la chica loca (La cámara voltea hacia Ying Fa)  
Ying Fa- Loca?, primero me dicen nerd y ahora esto!?  
Todos- Nadie te había dicho nerd!  
Ying Fa- Buaaaaaaa!!!, Nadie me comprende...  
Todos- -_-'  
Narrador- Errr... como decía, acaso será el joven de cabello largo y sospechosamente "raro"?  
Yue- ¬_¬  
Narrador- Será la chica con el traje de cocinera?  
Sakura- Hoe...  
Narrador- Será la chica de la cámara?  
Tomoyo- ^_^  
Narrador- Será acaso el mayordomo?  
Mayordomo- MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
Narrador- Será...  
Ying Fa- UN MOMENTO!  
Narrador- Ahora qué?  
Ying Fa- Yo no tengo mayordomo!... Qué hace este señor aquí!?... MOMENTO!, eres Mayito!!!  
Mayordomo- Ehhh.. qué... Mayito?, no se de que me están hablando!  
Ying Fa- Si, eres Mayito!  
Mayito- Bueno, ok, ok, si soy yo!  
Ying Fa- Qué diantres haces aquí?  
Mayito- Quería volver a salir en tu fanfic... snif! ;_;  
Ying Fa- Uhhh... ok, puedes quedarte.  
Mayito- YAHOO!  
Ying Fa- Si, lo que sea... entonces en qué estábamos?  
Narrador- (Cantando) Atraparlos ya, atraparlos ya, Pokémon!!!  
Todos- -_-'  
Ying Fa- Errr...  
Narrador- Eh?, Qué?... ya estamos otra vez?  
Ying Fa- Ehh.. si.  
Narrador- (retoma la seriedad de su papel) Y por ultimo, habrá sido el muñeco de peluche?  
Kero- (A Sakura) De quien está hablando?  
Sakura- Ehhh, creo que de ti.  
Kero- QUÉ?... NADIE ME DICE NERD! (los traumas se quedan... bua!) ... digo!, NADIE ME DICE MUÑECO DE PELUCHE!  
Narrador- El caso es que descubriremos quien fue el culpable, en el próximo capitulo! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
JA!, Y qué dijeron?, Esta floja dejo el capitulo así para ya no tener que escribir!  
Pues, qué creen...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Errr... bueno, pero luego pensé en mis leales seguidores (ah!, claro!, como no) y entonces me dije a mi misma "mi misma, creo que es hora de comprar más chocolates porque me los acabé en la mañana"... Bueno, ustedes saben que nunca he tenido coherencia en lo que escribo y por lo regular dejo las cosas inconclusas, así que... continuemos con el fanfic...  
  
Narrador- O acaso habrá sido la mujer con el vestido seductor y el abrigo de pieles?  
Ying Fa- Oiga, lo de los sospechosos se acabó hace como media hora, usted estaba a punto de decir quien era el culpable!  
Narrador- En serio?  
Ying Fa- Si.  
Narrador- A poco?  
Ying Fa- Si.  
Narrador- Estas segura?  
Ying Fa- Si.  
Narrador- Pero...  
Syaoran- AHHHHHHHHH!, ya dejen eso!!!  
Todos- o_O  
Sakura- Syaoran kun!, no estas muerto!, qué felicidad! (Sakura se arroja a los brazos de Syaoran, el escenario se cubre de flores, música de violines de fondo, pétalos de cerezo caen por doquier, los rayos del sol pegan justo donde están y Syaoran se sonroja)  
Ying Fa- Qué esto no es un S + S!!! (El disco con la música de violines se detiene bruscamente rayandose, las flores desaparecen, sale Mario con una escoba y barre los pétalos de cerezo del piso [ni modo que del techo -_-'] y los misteriosos rayos de sol se van a brillar a otra parte)  
Fanáticos de S + S- (arrojando calcetines apestosos) BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!   
Ying Fa- AHHHHHHHHHH!, MAMÁ!!!  
Syaoran- Si denle! ¬_¬  
Tomoyo- Li kun, no estas muerto!... pero entonces... de que es la mancha roja?  
Syaoran- Ah, si. Es catsup, cuando el muñeco de peluche trató de golpearme con la botella que sacaron del refrigerador, la tapa salió disparada y me dió en la cabeza. Luego salió el contenido de la botella, pero nadie se dio cuenta por que estamos tan apretados que no se podía ver que sucedía aquí.  
Ying Fa- Buaaa!, mi casa es una ratonera!  
Narrador- Esperaba algo más interesante como OVNIS mutantes de neptuno o algo por el estilo...  
Sakura- (Secándose una pequeña lágrima) Syaoran kun, qué bueno que estés bien!!!  
(Sakura abraza de nuevo a Syaoran)  
Syaoran- (Con una de esas sonrisas que casi nunca muestra) Sakura...  
Fanáticos de S + S- (Enternecidos por la escena) Awww... (Todos voltean a ver a Ying Fa con ojos asesinos)  
Ying Fa- Wah... qué?, no estoy haciendo nada!  
Touya- (Entrando violentamente en la cocina y viendo a Syaoran) QUÉ LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A MI HERMANA!!!???  
Fanáticos de S + S- BUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! (Todos le arrojan mariscos a Touya, en la confusión Kero se esconde)  
Touya- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Syaoran- Jajajajajajajaja!!!  
Ying Fa- Me pregunto de donde sacan esas cosas...  
Mario- Me pregunto cuando va a acabar toda esta locura...  
Tomoyo- Qué tal ahora?  
Mario- Me parece bien!  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO!  
  
Ying Fa- Oigan!, quién les dio permiso para acabar el fanfic?  
Mario- Son las 12:45am y mañana es lunes y por lo tanto tienes que ir a la escuela, así que...  
Ying Fa- ACK!, las 12:45!!!... ok, ok, acabemos con esto!  
Fanáticos del fanfic- (En realidad es una grabadora) BUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wah!, Viva, Bravo y Hurra!!!, Fin del capítulo X. Ahora si me tardé menos en escribir y eso que tuve más tarea!!!. Bueno, por lo pronto quería decir algunas cosas:   
Numero 1: En realidad soy una fiel fanática de S + S, lo que sucede es que me dejé llevar por la broma y pues... fue irresistible, así que, fanáticos de S + S, no me maten!!!.   
Numero 2: Se que este capítulo no fue muy gracioso, pero estoy agotando mis ideas. De cualquier manera, pronto sucederá algo diferente (y raro) en este fanfic.   
Numero 3: Yo, Midori y Natsumi recibimos mails a la misma dirección, ya que, aunque somos diferentes personalidades, somos muy compartidas. ^_^  
Numero 4: Si Tomoyo siempre carga con esa cámara, como es que nunca a grabado un OVNI?.  
Numero 5: Cualquiera que quiera unirse al club de los deprimidos por el final de Card Captor Sakura, escríbanme, hagamos un grupo de apoyo y quememos la ciudad!... Errrr... bueno, escríbanme si gustan!  
OK!, gracias a todos por su atención.  
Dudas, Comentarios, fanáticos de S + S con ganas de ahorcarme?, Encuéntrenme primero!, MUAJAJAJAJA... (Ying Fa sale corriendo con dos maletas)  
  
LLAANE! 


	12. Una tarde en casa

Ok... dije que el siguiente capítulo del fanfic estaría más pronto aquí, pero es que tenía muchas tareas y... buaaaaaaaaaa!!!... ummm... bueno, de cualquier manera ya estoy aquí de vuelta para todos mis fieles admiradores!!! (si, claro)  
  
Ladyblackpearl, unámonos y destruyamos la ciudad ahora que Card Captor Sakura a terminado!  
SakuraAyanami, En serio crees que mi fic es tan gracioso?, oh, muchas gracias!  
Naoko Tachido, continua tu fic de Naoko chan, onegai!!!  
  
Bueno, y para variar... Card Captor Sakura SI me pertenece y voy a dominar al mundo, me haré rica y no habrá nadie que pueda detenerme!, MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!... ahh, que bonito es soñar... en fin, Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece... gracias...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CAPITULO XI "Una tarde en casa"  
  
Después de limpiar el tiradero que dejó Syaoran con el incidente de la catsup y los tomates, calcetines y mariscos de los fanáticos de S + S, todos se disponen a comer... Pizza!  
  
Ying Fa- Que malos, creyeron que no haríamos una buena comida ;_;  
Yamazaki- No lo creíamos, lo sabíamos! ^_^  
Chiharu- Shhh, Yamazaki mejor ya cállate!  
Ying Fa- Bueno... pues comamos...  
Todos- Itadakimasu! (Itadakimasu: Vamos a comer!)  
  
Todos comen una deliciosa, exquisita, sabrosa y mmm... tengo hambre... ehhh... qué?, ehhh, bueno, decía que todos se comen la pizza.  
  
Ying Fa- Ahhh... bueno, ahora que acabamos con la comida podemos hacer lo que queramos...  
Yamazaki- Dejen les cuento esta historia sobre gente que comía pizzas en la antigüedad y por la noche los duendes de la pizza venían para llevárselos a...  
Sakura- (Escondiéndose debajo de la mesa) HOEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
Naoko- Oh!, En serio!!!??? *_*  
Syaoran- (Asintiendo con la cabeza) Si, si...  
Chiharu- No, eso no es cierto!  
Sakura y Syaoran- Eh?... no es cierto?  
Chiharu- Claro que no!  
Syaoran- Errr... ya lo sabía...  
Ying Fa- Si, claro.  
  
Bueno, después de 5 relatos diferentes sobre duendes de las pizzas, todos se ponen a hacer algo, Ying Fa se sienta frente al televisor y enciende el playstation. Sakura saca a Kero chan y Eriol saca a Suppy para que se despejen y respiren el limpio y pulcro aire de la ciudad de México (si, claaaaaro). Mientras tanto, todos se enfrascan en las típicas "retas" de playstation y Syaoran y Sakura están jugando para ver quien se corona como el gran emperador súper sexy hipermega poderoso de los videojuegos (sobran comentarios...)  
  
Sakura- (con el control en la mano) HOEEE!!!, AHHHHH!!!, toma estoooooo!!! (Cara de maniática... umm, me pregunto como se verá así?)  
Syaoran- (pensando para si mismo) Oh cielos... se ve tan linda cuando es tan... asesina...  
Ying Fa- Mmmm... bueno, voy a ver que hacen los demás...  
  
Ying Fa camina al ala oeste de la casa, lo cual solo le tomo como 3 pasos ya que, como lo he dicho incontables veces, mi casa es una ratonera. Ying Fa entra en su habitación y encuentra a Touya sentado en su cama (en qué están pensando?, esto no es un fic hentai!) cubierto con una frazada hasta el cuello, Touya está temblando y tiene la mirada perdida...  
  
Ying Fa- Errr... Touya... qué estás haciendo?  
Touya- (volteando lentamente) ...  
Ying Fa- Touya?  
Touya- (Hablando en voz muy baja) I can see dead people...  
Ying Fa- (Con la típica gotita de sudor) Emmm... si... claro...   
  
Mientras tanto, el título de emperador súper sexy hipermega poderoso de los videojuegos sigue en disputa (yo insisto en que mis títulos son muy largos). Sakura ganó el titulo, pero como ya no había quien quisiera jugar, Syaoran y ella se quedaron jugando para disputar el titulo de maestro pokémon (ya está!, un titulo menos largo!... aunque ahora que lo pienso, porque maestro pokémon si ni siquiera tengo un nintendo!?). Ying Fa camina de nuevo a la sala y se sienta en el sillón. De repente le da la impresión de qué es observada...  
  
Ying Fa- Mmm... porqué siento que alguien me observa? (Ying Fa voltea a la derecha y se encuentra con...)  
Eriol- Daijoubu desuka? ^_^ (Daijoubu desuka= te encuentras bien?)  
Ying Fa- ACK!, Eriol kun, no me asustes así! (Ying Fa voltea a su izquierda y se encuentra con...)  
Tomoyo- Ying Fa chan, Daijoubu? ^_^  
Ying Fa- AHHHHHHH!, Tomoyo chan no me espantes!  
  
A poco no les da miedo la sonrisa que tienen esos dos?  
Bueno, ya que no tenemos mucho que hacer, se me ocurre la genial idea de salir de la casa y ver que podemos hacer afuera (Oh, yo y mis grandes ideas).   
  
Ying Fa- Quién quiere venir?  
Eriol- Oh, sería un placer para mi si pudiera acompañarte Ying Fa san ^_^  
Ying Fa- (Sonrojándose) Errr... ok  
Syaoran- Yo también quiero ir!  
Ying Fa- (Sonrojándose) Ummm... ok  
  
Oh, mi sueño hecho realidad, solo déjenme con ellos dos y... ummm... esteee, bueno, sigan leyendo y yo seguiré fantaseando...  
Entonces se van conmigo Syaoran, Eriol y Yamazaki (para variar). Sakura se quedó (para desilusión de Syaoran) porque Tomoyo quiere diseñarle un traje nuevo. Chiharu y Naoko se quedaron porque ahora ellas pelean por el titulo de emperador súper sexy, blah blah blah... Kero chan descubrió el cajón donde están mis dulces y ahora se los está comiendo con Suppy, Touya sigue en su rutina de "I can see dead people" y Yukito está pidiendo otras 6 pizzas para él. Nakuru está retando por el titulo de emperador súper... bueno esa cosa!  
  
(En el estacionamiento del edificio)  
Ying Fa- Y... ahora qué?  
Syaoran- Mmm... no sé... traes las llaves de tu auto?  
  
Interrupción: JAJAJAJAJA!, MI auto!?, JAJAJAJA, ni siquiera se conducir!  
  
Ying Fa- De mi auto? (JAJAJA), para qué quieres entrar al auto?  
Syaoran- (sonrojado) Bueno es qué yo... (Dejen de pensar en eso!, ya les dije que no es un fic hentai!) Lo que pasa es que siempre he querido saber que se siente estar en el asiento del conductor...  
Ying Fa- Ummm... bueno, vamos (No!, no lo hagas!, no te das cuenta con quienes estás?... obviamente, no)  
  
Todos se suben al coche... qué?, qué como es que Ying Fa tenía las llaves del auto si ni siquiera es su auto?... Bueno, les contaré la historia de una niña que siempre tomaba las llaves de medio mundo y mientras ella se encontraba paseando por la ciudad su familia se preguntaba qué rayos le habían hecho a las llaves...  
  
Murasaki- Donde rayos puse las llaves?  
Aoi- Estoy seguro de que puse aquí las llaves!  
  
(Ajem, ajem, demos un gran aplauso para mi oniichan [hermano], quien no había salido en este fanfic, tan ta ta chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!... lo llamaremos oniichan!... SI!, Soy un genio en esto de los nombres!)  
  
Oniichan- Apuesto a que Ying Fa se llevó las llaves!  
  
Si, bueno, está niña se llevaba las llaves ya que siempre salía aprisa y tomaba lo primero que se encontraba y ella...  
  
Syaoran- Ajem!, podrías dejar tu historia para otro día y seguir con el fanfic?  
Ying Fa- Por que nadie me deja contar mis historias? ;_;  
Syaoran- Te lo digo por orden alfabético?  
Eriol- Oh, si dilo!  
Syaoran- A = aburridas  
Yamazaki- B?  
Syaoran- Bobas!  
Ying Fa- OK OK!, continuemos con el fanfic antes de que me depriman más!  
  
Entonces decía que todos se subían al auto y Syaoran se sienta en el asiento (Hey!, una redundancia redundante!)del conductor, Ying Fa se sienta en el del copiloto y Eriol y Yamazaki se sientan atrás. Eriol comienza a sonreír de forma malévola...  
  
Syaoran- (actuando como niño de 3 años) YAY!, Wooo-hooo!, Rum rum rum... ñyaa ñyaa!  
Ying Fa- (Con una gotita de sudor) Jejeje... cielos... ^_^'  
Yamazaki- Oh! (levanta su dedo índice) sabían ustedes qué los automóviles solían ser hechos de papel maché?  
Ying Fa- (volteando a la parte trasera del auto) En serio?  
Eriol- ^_^ je je je jajajajaja bwajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJA! (risa de desquiciado)  
Ying Fa- (volteando a ver a Eriol) Errr... Eriol kun?, te encuentras bien?  
Eriol- JAJAJajajaaaa.... eh?... ah, si, no te preocupes Ying Fa san... ^_^'  
  
Bueno, y pasan como 5 minutos y Syaoran sigue haciendo ruidos raros, Yamazaki está contando otra de sus absurdas pero bastante creíbles historias a Ying Fa y mientras todo mundo está distraído, Eriol se dispone a...  
  
BORDAR!!!  
  
Eriol- Ohh si!, el macramé me hace sentir relajado! ^_^  
  
QUÉ?, Qué no se supone que ibas a hacer algo malévolo!?  
  
Eriol- No, ya estoy cansado, es hora de mi hobbie! (Eriol saca agujas de tejer y su bordado)  
  
Oh!, vamos!, dale un poquito de emoción a nuestras vidas!  
  
Eriol- Pero mira!, ya estoy a punto de acabar mi bordado!!!  
  
... pero el fanfic!  
  
Eriol- Mmm... no sé, lo voy a pensar...  
  
  
Tsutsuku!... o sea, CONTINUARA!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WOOO-HOOO!, fin del capítulo XI!!!, Yo se que soy bien mentirosa y dije que este capítulo estaría pronto, pero es que entre las tareas y el fin del semestre no pude escribir nada. Y como ahora la clase de historia del arte la usaba para dormir en lugar de escribir esto, pues...   
Pero ya soy libre!!!, Se acabó mi tormento!!!, lo único malo es que el siguiente semestre ya no tengo historia del arte, así que ya no sé en que clase vaya a escribir esto, pero no faltará la clase en la que se pueda ^_^'  
Y antes de que se me olvide, los invito a todos a leer mi otro fanfic de Card Captor Sakura, el cual se llama "una obra de teatro", es otro fic de mi muy loco humor que espero que también les guste.  
Y bueno... creen que Eriol haga algo malévolo?  
Ying Fa se creerá cada historia que le cuenta Yamazaki?  
Syaoran seguirá jugando con el auto?  
En fin... dudas, comentarios, lecciones de bordado de punto de cruz para Eriol kun?, Escríbanme!  
  
LLAANE! 


	13. Un loco paseo por la ciudad

Qué?, Aun están leyendo esto?... eso quiere decir que el capítulo anterior los dejo intrigados o la verdad no tienen nada mejor que hacer...  
En fin... Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece... snif snif... BUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!... no era necesario que me hicieran recordarlo... buaaaaaa...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CAPITULO XII "Un loco paseo por la ciudad"  
  
Pensaron que los dejaba con la duda verdad?... bueno, Eriol aún sigue haciendo su bordado, Ying Fa sigue oyendo las bizarras historias de Yamazaki y Syaoran sigue Rum rumiando y ñya ñyañiando mientras mueve el volante como loco.  
  
Eriol- (Levantando su bordado) Oi!, mi creación está lista!!!, Esta es la mejor creación de todas las que he hecho!!! ^~^  
  
Kero, Yue, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun estornudan al unísono.  
  
Kero- ACHOOOOOOOOO!... ahhh alguien debe estar hablando mal de mi...  
Suppy- (Ebrio a más no poder) ACHOOOO... ñum ñum ñum... (Suppy se comé todos los dulces que quedaban)  
Kero- QUÉ????????... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ;_;  
  
(Mientras tanto...)  
Chiharu- (Jugando con el playstation) AHHH, AUGH!!, Toma esto!!!  
Nakuru- (También jugando) Voy a ganar, voy a ganar voy a... a... aa... aaaAACHOOOO!!!  
(Nakuru pierde)  
Nakuru- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
Chiharu- SI!!!, SOY LA MEJOR!, VIVA YOOOOOOO!!!  
Nakuru- Nooooo!, mi titulo de emperadora súper sexy hipermega poderosa de los videojuegos!!! (Saben?, es cansado escribir todo eso).... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ;_;  
  
(Y mientras tanto de ese mientras tanto...)  
Yukito- (Al teléfono) Si, si, quiero tres pizzas hawaianas y... y... aa... aaAACHOOOOO!  
Sujeto de la pizzería- ÓIGAME!, YO ASÍ NO ME LLEVO!!! (El sujeto cuelga el teléfono)  
Yukito- Eh... qué... no, esperé... mi pizza!... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ;_;  
  
Errr... bueno, como siempre, mi fanfic es una locura, así que regresemos donde se encuentra nuestra intrépida (se le debe llamar así?) autora y nuestros tres héroes...  
  
Syaoran- WOOO-HOOOO!!!... RUM, RUM, RUM, ÑYA, ÑYA, ÑYAAAAA!!!  
Yamazaki- (Con el dedo índice levantado) Y los duendes de las pizzas atacan a la medianoche, pero si llegan después de las 12:30 te dan pases para ir a Disneylandia!  
Ying Fa- WOW! O_o  
Eriol- ... jejejeje jajajaja jojojojo...  
  
Ahora si se está desquiciando...  
  
Eriol- BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
Hoe... creo que ahora si, ya va a hacer algo...  
  
Ying Fa- Eriol kun, de qué te ríes?  
Eriol- Es que me acordé de un chiste! ^_^  
  
Por qué a mi, por qué???  
  
Eriol- (sonriendo) Ok, ok... ahora si me siento como para hacer maldades! ^_^  
  
Vaya!  
Bueno, y mientras todos los del auto seguimos distraídos en nuestros asuntos, Eriol hace un sutil movimiento con su mano (insertar BGM de Eriol cuando hace sus maldades, ustedes saben, el de la música de violines!), las llaves del auto giran y el auto se enciende (si, teníamos las llaves puestas!, somos una bola de zoquetes, lo sé!), las puertas del estacionamiento se abren y el auto comienza a avanzar hacia fuera...  
  
Ying Fa- Qué sucede? (Como si no fuera obvio!)  
Syaoran- (Sin percatarse de lo que sucede) RUM RUM RUM RUMMMMM!!!  
Eriol- (Actuando inocentemente) Qué sucede, Ying Fa san?  
Yamazaki- Creo que el auto está en marcha!  
Ying Fa- (pensando) Debe estar diciéndome una mentira...  
  
Pero tan pronto hubiera pensado eso, el auto sale a toda velocidad del estacionamiento y sale de ahí para dirigirse a la calle... mientras tanto...  
  
Sakura- EH?... Clow san no kejai... (la presencia de Clow)  
Tomoyo- Sakura chan!, Mira te hice otro traje para que te lo pruebes!!!  
Sakura- (Despertando de su trance) EH?, QUE? HOE!!!  
  
Como se pudieron dar cuenta, Sakura no tuvo tiempo para sentir la presencia y dado que el auto se aleja rápidamente del edificio, Sakura deja de pensar en eso. Y en lo que Sakura y Tomoyo están en eso de los disfraces...  
  
Ying Fa- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Yamazaki- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Syaoran- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Eriol- WOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (que raro -_-')  
(El auto circula a gran velocidad por las calles)  
Ying Fa- Syaoran!!!, conduce el auto!!!!!, nos vamos a estrellar!!!!!!!  
Syaoran- Pero no se conducir!!!!... además yo no tengo edad para conducir, conduce tu!!!  
Ying Fa- Por qué yo?  
Todos- Porque tu tienes edad para conducir!  
Ying Fa- Pero yo no sé conducir!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Eriol- Eso significa qué...  
Todos- NOS VAMOS A ESTRELLAR!!!!!, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Y el auto sigue avanzando a gran velocidad en lo que todo mundo se pelea el volante...  
  
Syaoran- Creo que ya le entendí!... (Syaoran da vuelta al volante y el auto entra a una calle en sentido contrario, un camión avanza directamente hacia ellos)  
Todos- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Comerciales!!!  
  
Ying Fa- Qué?, como qué comerciales!?, desde cuando hay comerciales en el fanfic!?  
Anunciador- Tiene usted una depresión ahora que Card Captor Sakura a terminado?  
Ying Fa- (Con lágrimas en sus ojos) ... bubububu... Siiiiiii... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!, snif, snif!  
Anunciador- No tiene con quién desahogar sus penas?  
Ying Fa- No... nadie me comprende... snif snif...  
Anunciador- Su vida se ha vuelto un caos y ahora se dedica a escribir fanfiction como una forma de escape a su deprimente, realidad?  
Ying Fa- Si... EH!?, Qué?, cómo que deprimente!?  
Anunciador- Llame ahora a Meiling Hot Line!  
Ying Fa- Mei... Meiling!?  
Meiling- (Con una vena saltándole en la frente al estilo anime) Si, ya que no me incluiste en tu fanfic, tuve que hacer una aparición especial!  
Ying Fa- Ejejeje... nada personal Meiling chan, lo que pasa es que... ehhh...  
Meiling- BUAAAAAAAAA!!!  
Ying Fa- Hoe...  
Anunciador- Llame ahora!, 55-CCS-MEILING!!! (La voz del anunciador se vuelve más rápida) solo10dolareselminuto, sinotieneparapagaraceptamossualmaBWAJAJAJAJA!!!...  
El anuncio se repite unas 20 veces y Meiling consigue que Ying Fa le prometa que saldrá en próximos capítulos del fanfic.  
  
Y bueno, la ultima vez, nos quedamos en que el auto de los Dukes de Hazard estaba a punto de... ah, no, ups, jejeje...  
La ultima vez estabamos en que Syaoran daba una vuelta equivocada y entrabamos a una calle en sentido contrario solo para encontrarnos con un inmenso camión que se aproxima a gran velocidad...  
  
Ying Fa- (gritando como loca) AHHHHHHH, FRENA, FRENA!!!  
Syaoran- CUÁL ES EL FRENOOOO!!!???  
Ying Fa- AHHHHH, NO LO SE!!!  
Eriol- (Conservando toda la calma) A ver, dejenme esto a mi... (Eriol mueve el volante a la izquierda y por unos milímetros el auto esquiva al camión)  
Ying Fa- Oh... eso estuvo cerca...  
(Al auto sigue avanzando y de hecho incrementa la velocidad)  
Yamazaki- Woooo... nunca pensé que esto fuera a suceder!, Sabía que los gnomos de los automóviles existían!  
Syaoran y Ying Fa- (Volteando al asiento trasero) En serio?  
Eriol- Li kun!, observa hacia delante!  
(Syaoran voltea y el auto está a punto de estrellarse directo a un poste de luz)  
Syaoran- AHHHHHHHHHH! (Syaoran mueve el volante y el auto se salva, pero sigue avanzando)  
Todos- @_@ waaaaahhhh...  
Ying Fa- Ok, Syaoran déjame a mi!  
(Ying Fa y Syaoran intercambian lugares)  
Syaoran- Bueno... qué estás esperando!?, has algo!  
Ying Fa- Errr... ok (Ying Fa toca el claxón)  
Syaoran- Se suponía que pararías esto o al menos lo controlarías!  
Ying Fa- Qué!?, ni siquiera se conducir!!!  
Yamazaki- Chiharu nunca me va a creer esto!  
Ying Fa- De todas maneras, nunca te cree nada!  
Syaoran- Tengo una idea! (Syaoran saca el celular que le regaló Tomoyo y marca un numero)  
Ying Fa- Errr... Syaoran kun, yo se que lo de la linea de Meiling sonó muy convincente, pero ahora no es el momento para que...  
Syaoran- Claro que no!, Le estoy hablando a Sakura!  
Ying Fa- Ohhh...  
  
En el departamento, Sakura se está probando el 37° traje que Tomoyo confeccionó para ella...  
Sakura- Errr.. Tomoyo, podríamos tomar un descanso?  
Tomoyo- Yay, Sakura chan, te hice también un traje para cuando tengas que descansar!  
Sakura- Hoe... ^_^' (y de pronto, el celular de Sakura comienza a sonar)  
  
MUUU MUUU... a no!... RING RING... uy, no, los celulares no hacen así... BIP BIP!, bueno, como sea, el caso es que suena el teléfono...  
  
Sakura- Si? habla Kinomoto  
Voz en el teléfono- Disculpe se encuentra Aquiles?... se apellida Bailo.  
Sakura- Eh?  
Voz en el teléfono- JAJAJAJAJAJA! (La persona cuelga)  
Sakura- Hoeeeee   
  
Emmm... jeje, bueno, el telefono de Sakura vuelve a sonar...  
  
Sakura- Bueno?  
Voz en el teléfono- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Sakura- Es esto una broma telefónica?  
Voz en el telefono- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Sakura- Ok, voy a colgar!  
Voz en el telefono- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh... no espera Sakura, habla Syaoran!!!  
Sakura- (Con el tono de voz más dulce y tierno del universo) Oh, Syaoran kun, dime que es lo que sucede?  
Syaoran- (Sonrojándose) Ummm... bueno... errr... ahora que lo dices yo quisera decirte que tu... tu me...  
Sakura- Si?  
Syaoran- (Aún más sonrojado) Tu me... tu me.. gu...  
Ying Fa- Trae acá Syaoran!!! (Ying Fa le arrebata el telefono) Sakura, tienes que ayudarnos!, el auto se volvió loco!!!  
Sakura- Auto?... cual auto? Tu auto?  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, MI auto!, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
  
Ying Fa- Tienes que ayudarnos!, El auto se ha vuelto loco y no podemos detenernos!, además Syaoran no puede hacer nada porque Eriol kun y Yamazaki kun estan aquí!  
Sakura- Ohhh... ok, dime donde están y voy a buscarlos.  
Ying Fa. Ok... espera un momengrgrgsdhufyasuifajskafk...  
Sakura- Qué?  
  
La pila del celular de Syaoran se a acabado... jajajaja!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fin del capítulo XII, este capítulo tuvo hasta comerciales!, Qué tal?  
Pues yo sé que me tarde mucho, pero ahora me estoy apurando para recuperar el tiempo perdido y escribirles más del fanfic ya que he visto con mucha alegría que hay varías personas a las que les a gustado mi fic... Oh, gracias, gracias gracias!  
Y ya pronto viene el cambio en el fanfic!, no se lo pierdan!, sucederá algo extraño en el fanfic, pero todos seguiremos haciendo nuestras locuras!  
Y como siempre, espero dudas, comentarios y Syaoran me manda preguntarles que si no le pueden conseguir una pila de más tiempo para su celular...  
  
LLAANE! 


	14. Lejos de casa

Se volvieron a quedar con la duda o solo están aquí porque presionaron "next chapter" por error?... uhhh... bueno, si siguen aquí por que de verdad les gusta el fanfic, gracias. Si no... pues... que malos!  
Y bien... Card Captor Sakura no es mio, no me pertenece y yo soy muy pobre como para poder pagar una demanda de derechos de autor, de hecho vivo en una caja de cartón y escribo esto con un invento que yo misma construí con basura y que consiste en una cafetera, una maquina de escribir y un microondas... gracias!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CAPITULO XIII "Lejos de casa"  
  
Como la ven!?  
Ahora que si tuve tiempo, me dedique en serio y hasta tres capitulotes les escribí!  
Y por si no lo han notado solo me brinco a capítulos para rellenar, porque en realidad no son muy largos ni muy interesantes que digamos, jajajajaja... ahhhh... bueno, pero este tipo de cosas son las que suelo escribir cuando acabo los capítulos, así que sigamos con el fanfic...  
Y nos quedamos en que la pila del celular de Syaoran se acabó y ahora ya no podemos decirle a Sakura donde estamos, así que...  
  
Ying Fa- Qué vamos a hacer!!!???  
Syaoran- Hey!, para qué sirve esto?  
(Syaoran mueve el freno de mano y el auto se detiene instantáneamente)  
Todos- -_-''''  
Ying Fa- QUÉ!?, Eso era todo!!!???, solo teníamos que mover la... ummm.. cosa esta que está aquí abajo????  
Syaoran- (Perplejo) Ehhh... si, lo sabía, todo lo tenía fríamente calculado!  
Ying Fa- Ah si?, Entonces porque no lo hiciste antes!?  
Syaoran- Emmm... no me gusta alardear...  
Ying Fa- Si, bueno... en fin...  
  
Todos bajan del auto y Ying Fa comienza a observar los alrededores para ver si reconoce algo del lugar. El lugar donde se encuentran está deshabitado, algunas luces se divisan a lo lejos y al parecer están en el medio de una carretera... de cual carretera?, quien sabe....  
  
Ying Fa- AHHHHH!!!, donde estamos???  
Yamazaki- En el planeta Tierra!  
(Todos voltean a ver a Yamazaki quien sigue sonriendo)  
Ying Fa- -_-'  
Syaoran- Bueno, por una parte es cierto...   
Eriol- Jejeje ^_^'  
Ying Fa- Ah!, me perdí con los tres chiflados!  
  
En fin... Ying Fa y compañía se dedican a caminar hasta que por fin dan con un hotel, el hotel ucho. Todos entrán al hotelucho errr... el hotel ucho, y el recepcionista parece sacado de los expedientes X. Flaco, ojeroso, cansado y... oigan, un momento!, yo si conozco a alguien así... brrrrrr...  
  
Ying Fa- Ok... junta!  
(Todos se acercan a Ying Fa y comienzan a debatir por quién va a ir a hablar con el recepcionista)  
Ying Fa- Ve tu Syaoran!  
Syaoran- Qué?, Ve tu!  
Ying Fa- No, ve tu!  
Syaoran- No tu!  
Ying Fa- Tu!  
Syaoran- Tu!  
Ying Fa- Tu!  
Syaoran- Tu!  
Ying Fa- Tu!  
Syaoran- Tu!  
Ying Fa- Tu!  
Syaoran- Tu!  
(Ahhhh, quién no extrañaba el "truco de relleno"?, por mi parte debo decir que yo si lo extrañaba ya que me evitaba escribir muchas cosas y a parte, como su nombre lo dice, me da para rellenar el fanfic...)  
Ying Fa- Tu!  
Syaoran- Tu!  
Ying Fa- Tu!  
Syaoran- Tu!  
Ying Fa- Tu!  
Syaoran- Que vaya Hiiragizawa!  
Ying Fa- OK!  
Syaoran- OK!  
Ying Fa- Eriol kun!, ven a ayudarnos!  
Eriol- Me lo esperaba... ^_^'  
  
Y así fue como Eriol terminó siendo elegido para ir a hablar con el recepcionista.  
  
Eriol- Ummm... disculpe...  
Recepcionista- (En voz baja) Que puedo hacer para ayudarle?...  
Eriol- (se acerca más) Tendrá un teléfono que nos pueda proporcionar?  
Recepcionista- Uhhh... a ver... ahora vuelvo (El recepcionista camina hacia una habitación que está al fondo y entra)  
Eriol- No fue tan difícil!  
(El recepcionista regresa de la habitación cargando.... un hacha!)  
Recepcionista- ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Eriol- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (Eriol grita como una niña y de un brinco aterriza en los brazos de Ying Fa)  
(El recepcionista golpea su escritorio repetidas veces con el hacha)  
Recepcionista- (con mirada de maniático) Cucarachas!  
Todos- EH?  
(Todos observan que el recepcionista golpeaba una cucaracha con el hacha [YAY, otra rima!, debería ser poeta!])   
Todos- Ahhh! (pensando: Ufff!, que alivio!)  
Recepcionista- Ahora voy por el teléfono... (El recepcionista vuelve a entrar en la habitación)  
Syaoran- Ummm... Hiiragizawa?  
Eriol- Si, dime Li kun?... ehhh... (Eriol se percata de que esta siendo cargado por Ying Fa) wah!, summimasen Ying Fa san!  
Ying Fa- (Sonrojada) Ohhh, no te preocupes! -^.^-  
  
Si, por si se lo preguntaban, aún sigo fantaseando... tralalalalala....  
  
Yamazaki- Aún no les he contado la historia sobre los recepcionistas asesinos de las carreteras?  
Ying Fa- E... en serio???  
(El recepcionista regresa con.... un cuchillo!)  
Ying Fa- HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (Ying Fa brinca a los brazos de Syaoran)  
Recepcionista- Qué les pasa a ustedes los turistas!? (El recepcionista tiene efectivamente un cuchillo en una mano, pero en la otra mano tiene un pan con mantequilla)  
Ying Fa- Ohhh... Dios, pude ver TODA mi vida delante de mis ojos... y si que fue breve! (Si, mi vida es aburrida, buaaaaa ;_;)  
Recepcionista- Ahora...qué es lo que iba a hacer?... ah, si voy por el teléfono! (El recepcionista regresa a la habitación)  
Syaoran- Ajem, ajem!  
Ying Fa- Qué... AHHHH! (Ying Fa se percata de que está siendo cargada por Syaoran... pero no hace nada la respecto) ~Hanyaan!~ -^.^-  
Syaoran- Oye, pretendes que te cargue toda la vida?  
Ying Fa- (Sonrojada) Pues por mi no hay problema! -^.^-  
Syaoran- ...  
Ying Fa- Ok, ok... (Ying Fa baja de los brazos de Syaoran)  
  
Ahhh, tralalalalalalala... lalalala!  
  
(Entonces, el recepcionista regresa con... el teléfono!)  
Yamazaki- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (Yamazaki brinca a los brazos de Eriol)  
Todos- Errr?  
Yamazaki- Bueno, es que todos lo hacían y no quería quedarme atrás!  
Todos- -_-'  
  
Después de preguntarle al recepcionista donde se encuentran Ying Fa toma el teléfono y marca a su casa...  
  
(Sakura y Chiharu juegan playstation)  
Sakura- AHHHH!, Toma esto, y esto y estoooooooooo!!!  
Chiharu- AHHHHHHHHH!, nooooo, mi titulo de emperadora súper sexy hipermega poderosa de los videojuegos!!!  
Sakura- BWAJAJAJAJA!, Ahora yo soy la mejor!  
(En ese momento el teléfono de la casa de Ying Fa suena)  
  
PIKA PIKA!... ups, otra vez... RING RING!  
  
Sakura- (Aún jugando) Tomoyo chan!, podrías contestar el telefono por favor?  
Tomoyo- Si! (Tomoyo descuelga el telefono) Bueno?, habla Daidouji, pero usted está hablando a casa de Ying Fa chan!  
Voz en el telefono- ...  
Tomoyo- Bueno?  
Voz al telefono- ...  
Tomoyo- Hay alguien ahí?  
Voz al teléfono- ... (la persona cuelga)  
Tomoyo- Qué raro...  
  
No odian al mudo!?... a mi ya no me habla... snif, lo extraño...  
Así que, de nuevo suena el teléfono...  
  
MIAU MIAU!... ejejeje, creo que ya me deje llevar por la broma... RING RING!  
  
Tomoyo- Bueno?  
Ying Fa- Bueno?... Tomoyo chan?  
Tomoyo- Ying Fa chan!, dime que se te ofrece?  
Ying Fa- Estamos perdidos!, necesitamos que alguien venga por nosotros, esta ahí Sakura?  
Tomoyo- Ah, si, déjame le aviso... (Gritando) Sakura chan!!!  
Sakura- (Sin apartar la vista del juego) Dime?  
Tomoyo- Ying Fa está en el teléfono!  
Sakura- Ying Fa... ACK!!!, YING FA!, ya había olvidado que habló hace rato!  
(Sakura corre a contestar el teléfono)  
Sakura- Bueno?... si, si, disculpa Ying Fa chan... si, si... ahora voy... (Sakura cuelga) Tomoyo chan, ahora vuelvo.  
Tomoyo- Podrías ponerte este traje que te diseñe?  
Sakura- Hoe... esta bien ^_^'  
(Sakura se pone el traje, va hacia el balcón y saca su llave mágica)  
Sakura- Llave que guardas los poderes de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto la misión contigo... LIBERATE! (Sakura está a punto de usar una de las cartas cuando llega Chiharu)  
Chiharu- Sakura!, aún no terminamos con nuestro juego!  
Sakura- Ehhh... bueno, por unos minutitos no creo que haga nada de daño... (Sakura regresa para jugar con Chiharu)  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
Ying Fa- (Trapeando) No puedo creer que nos pusiera a hacer la limpieza de su hotel solo por una miserable llamada telefonica!  
Recepcionista- Más rápido que todavía tienes que lavar los platos!  
Ying Fa. Ok... ya voy, ya voy...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fin del capítulo XIII!!!, YAY!, nunca pensé llegar a tener tantos capítulos en mi fanfic. Gracias a todos los que pidieron más fanfic!!!  
Ah, por si se lo preguntaban (y si no, pues ni modo!) si conozco a alguien que se ajusta a la descripción del recepcionista y de hecho, ahora que lo pienso es igual de maniático qué el. Prefiero no dar nombres porque se que Dios actúa de maneras misteriosas y no fallaría que leyera esto y se de cuenta de que estoy hablando de él... jejeje, asi que... bueno...  
Sigan pendientes del fanfic que ahora que tengo vacaciones podré escribir un poco más seguido!!!  
Dudas, comentarios, reclamaciones por el titulo de emperador súper sexy hipermega poderoso de los videojuegos?, Escríbanme!!!  
  
LLAANE!!! 


	15. Trabajando

Vaya ya tenía mucho que no escribía, hasta había telarañas en el teclado y toda la cosa... GUACALA!, muere miserable araña!, AHHHHH!!! (Ying Fa comienza a golpearla con el mouse)... ah, no era una pelusa, jejeje ^_^!  
  
Bueno, y creo que no necesito decirlo... no en realidad si lo necesito, oh, si, esto es lo mejor, wajajajaja... @_@ ahhh wooooo...   
  
Ajem... Card captor Sakura no me pertenece, no me demanden, no me maten, no ahhhhhhhh!!! @_@  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CAPITULO XIV "Trabajando..." (aka. El POV del fic)  
  
La ultima vez nos quedamos en que Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki y Ying Fa estaban en el "hotel ucho" trabajando solo por haber utilizado el telefono.  
  
Recepcionista- (gritando) Esclavos!... digo, muchachos!  
Syaoran- Qué? ¬_¬  
Eriol- Mande? ^-^  
Yamazaki- (levantando su dedo índice) Sabían ustedes que los esclavos... ^_^  
Ying Fa- Quiero a mi mamá... ;_;  
Recepcionista- Ahora los voy a poner a trabajar para desquitar los 30 segundotes que usaron de mi teléfono. A ver... tu, el niño de cara de pocos amigos (se refiere a Syaoran) tu vas a hacer... ummm... tu y el niño de la sonrisa (se refiere a Eriol) van a atender a nuestros visitantes, pero principalmente a la convención de viejitas locas que viene para acá  
Ying Fa- Pues si deben estar locas para venir hasta aquí...  
Recepcionista- ¬_¬ mhhh...  
Ying Fa- Ejejeje... ^_^'  
Syaoran- Qué??? YO?, trabajar con... (Syaoran voltea a ver a Eriol)  
Eriol- ^_^ Muajajaja...  
Syaoran- Dios, llévame ahora °___°  
Recepcionista- Y tu, el niño que... no abre los ojos, tu vas a recibir las maletas.  
Yamazaki- Ohhh! Atenderé a la gente!, muajaja, carne fresca para engañar *_*  
Recepcionista- Emmm... si, bueno, tu la niña rara  
Ying Fa- Que no soy nerd!!!  
Recepcionista- Dije rara!  
Ying Fa- Oh............................................... momento!, cómo que rara!?  
Recepcionista- Tu, ve y limpia el hotel.  
Ying Fa- Ok.  
  
Y bueno, unos minutos después llegan las viejitas locas... Como no tengo planeado ponerme a inventarles nombres a las viejitas locas, les pondré números.  
  
Viejita 1- Ohhh... bonito hotel... (obviamente la viejita necesita lentes)  
Recepcionista- (en voz baja) Bienvenidas a...  
Yamazaki- BIENVENIDAS AL HOTEL UCHO!!!!  
Recepcionista- Eh...  
Yamazaki- Déjenme ayudarlas con sus maletas... por cierto, sabían que las maletas solían ser hechas de piel de dinosau... errr... olvídenlo!, déjenme les cuento sobre los festivales donde se aparecían momias... errr... olviden eso también... bueno, mejor les cuento otra cosa mientras subimos a sus habitaciones...  
Viejita 2- (Saltando y señalando a las escaleras) A las habitaciones y más allá!  
  
Y todas suben a sus habitaciones mientras Yamazaki les cuenta otra de sus "interesantes" historias. Mientras tanto, Ying Fa esta trapeando los pasillos del hotel cuando se abren místicamente las puertas del elevador y hay dos personas paradas ahi...  
  
Ying Fa- Hu??? Quienes son ustedes?  
????- Nosotros solo trabajamos aquí... (los dos desaparecen al más puro estilo de "El resplandor")  
Ying Fa- O__O AHHHHHHHHHH!!!   
  
Uy que miedo... en fin, ahora vámonos a la recepción, donde estan llegando otros huéspedes del "Hotel ucho"...  
  
Recepcionista- (Murmurando) Hooooolaaaa, bienvenidos... muajajajajaja!  
  
Ahora demos la bienvenida al cast de Rurouni Kenshin...  
  
Kenshin- Oro?... emmm... hola ^_^x   
  
Ok, para los que no saben, Kenshin dice "Oro", asi como Sakura dice "Hoe" oky?... sigamos...  
  
Kaoru- Dijeron que sería un buen lugar para hospedarnos!, Kenshin este lugar esta horrible!  
Kenshin- Ahhh, summimasen Kaoru dono ^_^x  
Sanosuke- Si si si, donde esta la comida?  
  
Hoe... en fin, yo prometí en el titulo un POV y un POV es lo que les voy a dar, asi que... que?, no saben lo que es un POV?... ay, no hay problema, yo tampoco se que es eso! ^_^  
Ajem... ejejeje... ya en serio, un POV es un "point of view" y en un fic se maneja como un personaje contando lo que sucede a su alrededor asi que... sigamos!  
  
POV de Syaoran  
-Que rayos hago aquí?... debería estar en casa o tratando de hablar con Sakura sobre lo que... emmm (Syaoran se sonroja)... en fin!, el caso es que estoy ahora aquí, en medio de la nada con este sujeto extraño que siempre me sonríe y no se porque pero me da la impresión de que lo he visto antes... me recuerda a algo asi como un antiguo mago que creo ciertas cartas y dos guardianes y... AHHHHHHH!!!, se quema la comida!-  
  
Syaoran- Hiiragizawa!, la comida! O_o  
Eriol- Ahhhhhhh, que bonitas llamas! ^_^  
Syaoran- ... -_-' ay no... porque yo?  
  
POV de Eriol  
-Ahh, mi lindo pariente, que ingenuo creyendo que un mago tan poderoso como yo no sabe cocinar... ummm... pero ahora que lo pienso siempre comí lo que Yue o Nakuru me preparaban... bueno, pero nunca es tarde para aprender a hacer de comer ^_^-  
  
-Bueno, bueno, pero esto no debe distraerme de mi gran plan, Sakura san no tarda en llegar y entonces, otro plan malévolo será puesto en practica. Tal vez debí pensar mejor ese plan donde hice que el auto de Ying Fa (JAJAJAJAJAJA, mi auto!, JAJAJAJA) nos trajera hasta aquí, pero bueno, siempre es interesante conocer lugares nuevos y gente nueva y mucho mejor el trabajar junto con Syaoran ya que lo puedo molestar, muajajaja...-  
  
Eriol- Li kun, dime no crees que debimos traer a Sakura san, estoy seguro de que ella se hubiera divertido mucho si hubiese venido ^^  
  
POV de Syaoran  
-Arghhh, como lo odio! (Syaoran se sonroja)-  
  
Ahora vayamos al ultimo piso del Hotel Ucho, donde Ying Fa esta limpiando...  
  
POV de Ying Fa  
-(Cantando)Aitaina aenaina setsunaina kono kimochi ienaino iitaino... errr... ah, si se supone que deben oír mi pensamiento que es súper interesante...-  
  
2 horas más tarde  
  
-Que?, ah si, perdón, bueno, pues yo debería estar en mi casa preparándome para ir mañana a la escuela, pero noooo, llegue aquí después de que el coche mística y mágicamente nos trajo hasta el fin del mundo y Sakura chan ni sus luces... debería haber llegado ya, que sucede con ella!!!???-  
  
En casa de Ying Fa...  
  
Sakura- El titulo de emperadora súper sexy hipermega poderosa de los videojuegos es mío por cuarta vez!!!  
Chiharu- Ahhhh!, necesito la revancha!!!, por favor Sakura chan!!!  
Sakura- Oh... pero debía ir por Ying Fa chan, Syaoran kun, Eriol kun y Yamazaki kun desde hace tres horas...  
Chiharu- Vamos, pueden esperar un poco más!  
Sakura- Oh, esta bien ^ ^  
  
Y regresando al POV de Ying Fa  
-Oiii... Sakura chan no vendrá nunca... o tal vez... la atacaron los duendes de las pizzas!, Wahhhhhhh @_@ ajem, ajem... tranquila, tranquila... no puede ser eso porque Yamazaki kun dijo que aparecían a las 12:00am...-  
  
-En fin, ahora limpiare esta habitación de puerta sumamente extraña...-  
  
Y entonces Ying Fa abre la habitación con la puerta sumamente extraña, entra y se encuentra frente a frente con un gigantesco perro de tres cabezas...  
  
Ying Fa- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! O_o  
Harry Potter- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Hermione- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Ron- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Los cuatro salen corriendo de esa habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ellos. Después de bajar tres pisos del lugar, los cuatro se detienen de correr para respirar un poco.  
  
Ying Fa- Uff... ufff... vaya, este hotel si que es grande!  
Harry Potter- Ufff... ufff... ni me lo digas, llevamos más de tres semanas buscando la torre de Gryffindor y aun estamos buscando... aunque ese perro ya lo vimos más de tres veces esta semana...  
Ying Fa- Torre de Gryffin... cual?... ay porque me suena eso?  
Hermione- Buaaaaaaaa, si seguimos asi nunca volveremos a tener clases, buaaaa!! ;_;  
Harry y Ron- YAHOOOO!!!  
  
POV de Ying Fa  
-Y heme aquí... con un trío de chicos raros que hablan sobre cosas extrañas. Debería haber regresado a casa ya, mi mamá debe estar MUY preocupada por mi...-  
  
Murasaki- Ah, que tranquilidad... este es el día más feliz de mi vida!  
  
Y de vuelta al POV de Ying Fa  
-Si mi pobre mamá, ah de morir de tristeza por que no estoy, ohhh creo que...-  
  
Harry Potter- Oye estas bien?, estas hablando sola...  
Ying Fa- EH?... acaso están escuchando lo que digo!!!???  
Harry, Ron y Hermione- Claro que si!  
Ying Fa- AHHHHH, BRUJOS!!!  
Harry- Bueno, si, pero a parte de eso, esto es un fanfic y todos podemos leer lo que se escribe.  
Ying Fa- .................................................. oh.  
  
POV de Ying Fa  
-Estos niños locos creen que me voy a creer sus historias, obviamente son alguna clase de brujos o hechiceros que van a una escuela de la que nadie sabe y en ella hay cuatro casas donde suceden cosas misteriosas alrededor de cierto sujeto que tiene un nombre que va más o menos como "Lord Volde...-  
  
Ron y Hermione- NO DIGAS ESE NOMBRE!  
Ying Fa- Que?, Lord Volde man?...  
Harry, Ron y Hermione- -_-'  
Ying Fa- Y ya dejen de oír mis pensamientos!  
  
POV de Harry Potter  
-Wow!, yo también puedo hacer esto! Wooo hooo!, mira Ron, mira Hermione!, puedo hacer mi propio POV!-  
  
POV de Hermione  
-Vaya, esto si que es fácil, ahora yo también puedo hacerlo, inténtalo Ron!-  
  
Ron- ... mmm.... mmm... ahhh, no puedo!!!! ;_;  
  
POV de Harry y Hermione  
-Jajajaja, looser!  
  
POV de Ying Fa  
-Que sucede con este fic? Estos tres niños ya se adueñaron de el POV y a parte se supone que es un fic de Card captor Sakura asi que debería decirles que vayan a buscar su torre y me dejen tranquila...  
  
Ying Fa- Oigan... emmm... QUÉ!?  
  
Los tres chicos han desaparecido... que miedo... de nuevo...  
  
Ying Fa- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!, SAKURA CHAN DONDE ESTAS!!!???  
  
Y de regreso con Sakura...  
  
POV de Sakura  
-Chiharu chan cree que puede ganarme, pero ya debería rendirse, después de todo ya voy por el 6° titulo de emperadora súper sexy hipermega poderosa de los videojuegos y estoy segura de que debía hacer algo pero ya recordaré después... ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fin del capitulo XIV!  
YAYYYYYYYY!!!, hace meses, pero de verdad, meses que no ponía ningun capítulo de este fic... pero es que he estado tan ocupada... ya son más de seis meses que escribí el ultimo capitulo asi que ya era hora de que hiciera de menos un capitulo más... asi que hasta dentro de seis meses más!, LLAANE!!!....  
  
Duh!, ok, era broma... ahora si haré más capitulos, pero será un poco tardadito ya que con el mantenimiento de mi site a veces ni tiempo me da para vivir... vivir?, uy que es eso?...  
Bueno, ya basta de tonterías... y ya saben, dudas, comentarios y tal vez unos cuantos fics y fanarts para mi site?... bueno, es todo.   
  
LLAANE! 


End file.
